


My Light ||NaruSasu||

by Visexual



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Gaara (Naruto), Female Uchiha Sasuke, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visexual/pseuds/Visexual
Summary: As two children crossed paths at school one of them accidentally dropped a valuable item, both didn't knew at the time that this will lead them to meet once again in the future. Will the blonde still be able to remember the promise he once swore? Or will a sudden turn of events might change the direction of his life forever?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

# My Light

by [Visexual](https://embed.wattpad.com/user/Visexual)

Table of contents

  * Chapter 1: Mission

  * Chapter 2: Punishment

  * Chapter 3: Familiar

  * Chapter 4: Locked Away

  * Chapter 5: No Tears Left to Cry

  * Chapter 6: Voice

  * Chapter 7: Cat

  * Chapter 8: Making Out

  * Chapter 9: Loss

  * Chapter 10: New Student

  * Chapter 11: My Promise

  * Chapter 12: Redhead

  * Chapter 13: Obsessed

  * Chapter 14: Contented

  * Chapter 15: Location

  * Chapter 16: Elastic Heart

  * Chapter 17: Skeptically Aesthetic

  * Chapter 18: Melodrama

  * Chapter 19: Undercover



## Chapter 1: Mission

It was a normal afternoon, a little black haired girl was listening to the teacher in front when she was caught by the attention of a sleeping blond boy, she stared at him for a while before paying attention to the class again. When the bell finally rang the teacher dismissed them and everyone started exiting the classroom, as the little girl was about to walk through the door someone accidentally bumped into her causing her to drop some of her books and notes to the floor so she went down to reach for them.

"Oh, sorry," the person that bumped to her apologized as he helped her pick up the books.

She took a glimpse of what the person looked like and to her surprise it was actually the boy she caught sleeping during class earlier, she looked at him for one more second before looking down again only to see one piece of paper left, when the girl reached for the paper she subsequently felt a hand placed on top of hers. They both quickly took off their hand on the book and started blushing.

The blond boy shooked his head and grabbed the remaining note once again and gave it to the girl, "Here." He stood up and gave a hand to the young raven.

The girl dust herself before introducing her name, "Thanks, my name is Sasuko by the way."

"I'm Naruto, huh funny are names sound a like."

They smiled at each other, it seems both children already found themselves a new friend just at their first day of school. Their intimate moment was broken when they heard a voice from outside, "Sasuko!" the young raven's mother called.

"I have to go but it was nice meeting you," the little girl showed him a final smile before she ran outside to meet with her parents.

The blond kid smiled back and was about to leave too when he noticed a golden necklace lying on the floor, then he realized that it was from the girl he just met so he decided to bring it back but he was too late. As he was running he saw their car had already left, he thought of bringing it back tomorrow so he kept it for the meantime. He was immediately startled when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!" his redhead mother called.

"Coming!" the blond kid shouted as he started running to where his mother was.

꧁___꧂

  
The next day the blond boy walked into his class when he noticed the black haired girl's presence was missing, he asked his classmates but got no answers. When the teacher finally arrived he immediately went up to him and asked.

"Teacher where is the girl that sits there," the blonde pointed the sit where the girl was sitted yesterday.

"Oh her, she already transferred from another school, her parents unfortunately passed away."

"Oh," the blonde whispered sadly as he held the necklace in his hands.

And from that day on the boy didn't saw the raven once more, he kept and wore the necklace to symbolise how desperate he is to find the raven and return it to her. He oath to himself to never stop looking for her, it was his mission, his duty, his priority and nothing on earth will stop him.

✵ _1_ _0_ _years later_ ✵

"Naruto!" a voice from behind called.

A now more mature blonde stood tall in the middle of a hallway. He slowly turned around only to see an angry pink-haired girl coming his way fast, he was about to run for his life when his shirt was pulled back by the angry teen.

"Don't try to run or else," the pink haired girl threatened.

"Okay okay, I won't run promise," the blonde promised.

The angry girl also named as Sakura calmed a bit before asking, "Why the hell did you leave me drunk with Lee at the party last night?!"

"I uhh..." the blonde paused trying to make an excuse. "Is that Neji over there," he pointed making the pink-haired girl suddenly look behind and let go off him.

"Where?"

The blond teen quickly ran silently making his escape, when he finally reached his class he let out a sighed of relief. As soon as he entered the class he immediately noticed a very unusual girl sitting at the back. She was wearing a black hoodie and her hair mostly covered half of her face, the girl was staring outside the window and didn't seem to really care about the people around her. 

The blonde went to his seat which was coincidentially in front of the hooded girl, he turned around and stared at her once again; he leaned closer for a much more clearer view of her face but as soon as he was about to see her face the girl immediately faced front. Naruto was quite surprised by the sudden turn of events but as soon as he regained composure he resumed to observe her face. The girl in the other hand didn't seem to care and just stared blankly at whoever was in front of her treating the blonde as if he wasn't there.

Despite the hair mostly covering her face the boy managed to observe that-she has eyes darker than his tan skin and skin that's brighter than his cerulean eyes. But besides that he has this weird feeling of deja vu, kinda like they've met before.

Due to boredom and because she's tired of looking at the stupid face of the blonde she decided to just lay her head on the desk.

' _For some strange reason I think we've met before but where?_ ' the blond thought but then Iruka-sensei came to the room and looked at the whole class sternly making everyone shut their mouth and sweat drop except for the girl who is still laying her head on her desk not.

The raven was quick to notice how fast the class went silent. She assumed that the teacher has already arrived and thought of maybe raising herself up from her desk, ' _Should I? I mean I'm the new student anyway and I should show respect——Nah I hate introductions_.'

The teacher walked up to his desk and started talking in a threatening voice, "So——I was told earlier that someone in this class snuck into Principal Tsunade's office and took the keys to the ballroom and that person also throwed a party." He crossed his arms as he observed his students' reaction, "Some of the students-I mean MOST of the students saw it but instead of stopping it they joined in."

Almost everyone gulped in fear, they were both angry and frightened. Angry because all their efforts on having this party from hi jacking all the security cameras to leaving no trace behind has now been jeopardized because some killjoy whatever told it, and frightened on what their sensei would do to them.

Iruka noticed how terrified most of the class were and sighed, "Okay look if any of you will admit that he or she was the one who took the keys and throwed the party last night I won't make you all do push-ups in front of the school while Guy-sensei is watching over you guys and shouting youth with Lee as they hug each other."

Everyone shivered at what the scene would look like then eyed at Naruto, the blonde saw how everyone was looking at him so he sighed, he was about to admit it when someone cut him off.

"I did it," a brunette boy stood up.

"Kiba," the blonde whispered to himself as he looked at his bestfriend and smiled.

"Kiba go to the principal's office right this instant."

He nodded and whispered to his best friend, "You owe me big time."

He scratched the back of his neck as he let out a sheepish laugh. The brunette then proceeded to walk out of the class and into hell.

"Now that the problem is solved let's go through our next lesson," the man continued.

Half of the class groaned including Naruto. "But Iruka-sensei your lessons are too hard and boring," the blonde whined.

The teacher glared at him and said, "Well if you think that my lessons are TOO HARD and BORING why don't you go follow your friend to the office."

Naruto then shut his mouth and just leaned to his seat.

Meanwhile the hooded girl whose head is still laying at her desk was listening and paying attention to the conversation this whole time but she was more concerned about her being noticed than a stupid party, ' _Did he forget that he had a new student? Well that's not my problem_.'

꧁___꧂

Kiba knocked on the door of the principal's office and heard a voice coming from the other side saying, "Come in!"

Once he opened the door his nervousness multiplied as a woman was revealed having a mad expression.

"Mr. Inuzuka did Iruka sent you here?" the woman asked with a serious voice.

"Y-Yes principal-sama," Kiba stuttered as he nervously sweat.

The blond woman stood up and gave him a punishment he will never forget.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2: Punishment

As teachers were about to finalize their lessons the bell suddenly rang thus signalling everyone it's already lunch time, everyone were dismissed and now the students are making their way to the cafeteria.

Naruto became curious as to why Kiba still hasn't came back from the principal's office; he was overthinking too much that he didn't even realized that he was in the cafeteria already, there he saw his best friend serving food at the lunch counter with a hairnet on his head and wearing an apron. He then quickly went in line just to talk to him, when he finally got to the front of the line he couldn't back out a laugh any longer and just burst out to tears with joy as he began taking pics of him which in return made the brunette to glare at him.

"Dude, they made you a freakin lunch lady," Naruto said in between laughs.

"Haha, funny," the brunette laughed sarcastically, "Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me all day or what," Kiba said getting irritated at his friend.

"Maybe."

He gave him the middle finger in response, "You know if you just came here to insult me then just get outta here 'cause you're holding up the line!"

The blonde turned to look at the other people behind him waiting for him to leave, "Oh sorry, but your going back to class after lunch right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you know if I didn't save your butt earlier you would be the one who's being called a lunch lady right now."

"Yeah about that, thanks. I really owe you one huh?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, "Now get going before they'll throw stuff at you," he said while pointing at the complaining people who are also at the line still waiting for the blonde to go to his table already.

"Come on just go already!" one person yelled.

"Hello?! There are people waiting here!" another person yelled.

"I should get going," Naruto said as he began rushing to get out of the line and going to his group's table.

"Yeah you should," Kiba waved him off.

As he was walking to his table he noticed the black-haired girl from earlier sitting outside alone, the glass that was keeping them apart disturbed him. He can see her but does she see him? Unexpectedly, he witnessed how the girl removed her hoodie and just let her hair be blown by the wind, as her bangs were being blown her face was slowly revealed. The blonde couldn't believe his eyes, at first glance he was already captivated. Her beauty would capture the attention of a million men, her skin glowed brighter than the rising sun, and her eyes can see through even the the toughest of souls. These are the words that would describe Naruto's current feeling.

The girl's charm put the blonde into a trance wherein Naruto's gaze wouldn't go away from her. Only did his trance was disrupted when his best friend Shikamaru called his name.

"Naruto! Over here," the spiky-haired teen called while waving at him to come sit with them.

The blond teen took one last look at the raven and quickly walked to his friends, he sat between Hinata who's blushing a little and Choji who was eating his pile food as usual, he took out his lunch box and started eating.

꧁___꧂

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

The brunette woman hurried to the office to find the principal leaning at her desk impatiently, "Yes principal-sama?"

"Shizune, I need you to look out for this girl," the blond woman instructed while giving a file to her.

Shizune opened the file and loo ked at the photo and information of the girl.

_Name: Sasuko Uchiha_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Date of Birth: July 23rd_

_Grade Level: 10th_

_Mother: Mikoto Uchiha (deceased)_

_Father: Fugaku Uchiha (deceased)_

_Brother_ _: Itachi Uchiha_

_Guardian:_ _Orochimaru_

Shizune closed the file and nodded then left the room.

When the door closed Tsunade sighed and turned around to look outside her window where you can see all the parts of the school, she looked at the cafeteria where it is filled with noisy students who are eating their food then she spotted the raven sitting outside the cafeteria.

' _If only I could do something to help_ _,_ ' she thought.

꧁___꧂

  
Sasuko sat patiently at the deepest corner of the school library, it wasn't long ago when the students were dismissed that's why she decided to go where there are less people. She brought out the book she saw earlier and began reading.

' _It's so peaceful and quite here, I'm very glad I chose the library to be my reading spot, it's just so great to be able to read a book without blondes disturbing me_ _,_ ' the raven let out a breath of relief.

When she was about to turn the next page, Naruto appeared and waved to her. ' _I spoke too soon_ _,_ ' the raven thought as she face palmed in her mind.

The raven didn't dare to look at him and just simply ignored him. The blonde sat across her and layed his head on the table just like what the girl did earlier, he turned his head and faced front where he could see the raven but unfortunately the book was covering the view.

"Hey," Naruto took the book from her and put it away. "You keep on ignoring me."

Sasuko glared at him for taking the book, she rose up from her sit and began taking her leave. Suddenly she felt her hand being pulled by the boy, as two eyes meet the tension between them grew. It was like a fire came contact with ice, the warm touch of the blonde gave the raven a very fuzzy feeling.

Naruto let go off her hand, "Uhh- could we talk?"

The girl thought for a moment and she came to conclusion that she may as well give the blonde a chance, she knew if she didn't agree he would keep on bothering her even more. The raven nodded as an answer.

The two took a sit and it took a while before the cerulean-eyed teen could put his thoughts into words.

"Your the new student right?"

She nodded.

"You just moved here?"

She nodded.

"Are you single?"

She nodded.

"Could you talk more about yourself, I mean like your favorite food, favorite type of music, etc. Your hobbies and your achievements"

The raven brought out a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and started writing. The blonde was a bit confused of what she was writing about but he decided to just wait and see. When she was done she gave the paper to the boy.

( **The letter read** **)**  
\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

_I_ _won't get into detail with my favorite things nor my hobbies since we just met but since you asked about my achievements then I'd gladly tell you. Well I was valedictorian at every class I entered since kindergarten, I was first place at every science fair I participated in, I got a gold medal for being the winner at the math_ _bee at my last school, and the list goes on..._

_Now it's my turn to ask you a question, what did you come here for? Are you a stalker or something? 'Cause you've been staring at me since like first period._

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

' _I knew it! Thank goodness I was right when I guessed that she was smart_ _,_ ' Naruto thought.

The raven raised her eyebrow waiting for an answer. The blonde saw her impatient look and grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.  
Naruto looked back at the question and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Uhh-Well I just thought you looked smart and now that you told it yourself I'm very very sure that you'd be a great tutor."

The raven gave him a questioning look.

"Okay you see I've been struggling in math lately and I really need someone to tutor me or else my mom would flip out if my grades are low again and I really hoped that you might help me by being my personal tutor?"

The black-haired girl just kept quite.

"I promise I won't bother you in class and I'll try not to stare at you when your not looking. Just give me a chance and be my tutor, please" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuko thought for awhile before taking the paper back from the blonde and began writing. While the girl was busy writing Naruto started to question why she doesn't talk and just writes the things she wants to say.

"Can't you talk? You've been so silent this whole time" he raised his eyebrow.

She looked at him for a second and continued to write. She passed the paper to him.

\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

_I'll only be your tutor in one condition, I will give you 3 commands and you must obey it this means you get to be my apprentice and I get to be your boss. Once I've used up all the 3 commands I won't be your boss anymore and you get to do whatever you want even if it annoys me. And yes I can talk but I don't trust you that much really for you to hear my voice._

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

"Fair enough, but why only make it three commands?"

She just looked at him blankly.

"Nevermind. So you where do you want to study and what time do we meet tomorrow?"

The black haired girl wrote her address, the time, and her phone number. When she was done writing she gave the piece of paper to the blonde then she took her stuff and quickly left.

By the time Naruto was done reading the paper the girl was already nowhere to be seen, he was supposed to ask her one more thing but he just decided to ask tomorrow.

"Being friends with her is going to be harder than I thought," he sighed as he put the paper on his pocket, "At least I know where she lives."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3: Familiar

A pink-haired girl was walking her way home when she saw a familiar blonde boy walking on the other side of the road, she made sure there were no cars passing by before running up to him. She snuck behind him and gave him a big smack on the head.

"Ouch! Who did that?!" the blonde hissed.

As he turned around he was surprised to see the girl that he reluctantly avoid earlier, she had an expression that showed her anger towards the boy. Sakura lift her fist up and got ready to punch the blonde but before she could do anything Naruto attempted to run.

"Oh no you don't," the pink haired girl furiously stepped on his foot.

"Ah!"

"Try to run again and you won't just feel pain on your feet," she threatened.

"Isn't hitting me on the head enough?"

"No-but this is," Sakura suddenly punched him on the guts.

"Ah!!!" Naruto groaned in pain.

"That's for lying to me earlier."

"I deserved that," The blonde boy said in a pained voice while holding his stomach.

Sakura surprisingly kissed him in the cheek, "And that's for the flowers and teddy bear, that's so sweet of you," Her intimidating voice turned into a sweet one.

Naruto smiled as he recovered from the blow he got from the pink-haired girl, "No problem Saku-chan."

᯽ _Flashback: Earlier at school_ ᯽  
 _(Before the Naruto & Sakura incident)_

Naruto along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were walking towards their homeroom.

"Dude, Sakura will totally gonna kill you after what you did last night. Better make up to her quickly," Kiba reiterated.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time," The blonde replied.

"I'm just saying."

"He has a point though," Shikamaru responded.

"I was drunk that time okay."

"Oh? You didn't look that drunk when you were dancing with that girl and left with her, and maybe you even slept with her," Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde's face turned red, "W-What?" he stuttered.

The spiky haired boy just rolled his eyes assuming the answer was a 'yes'. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts then remembered that he has something to do first so he stopped.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Choji asked while eating a bag of chips.

"There's something I have to do, you guys go ahead I'll meet you all later," the blonde announced.

All three of them nodded as they continued walking. The cerulean eyed boy then started walking towards the locker of his girlfriend Sakura, he thought of last night so to make it up to her he bought a nosegay of pink roses, a pink plush teddy bear with a heart shape on it's belly, and a sorry letter which he put half effort into it. He found out the pink haired girl's locker combination when he tried sneaking to her room, the combination along with her phone number was luckily and weirdly written at the back of a framed photo of a vampire. After he was done putting them all in the locker he closed it then left the scene and made his way to his class. While he was walking he heard someone calling him, "Naruto!"

He turned around to see an angry Sakura coming his way...

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

"So Naruto where are you going? I thought your house was at the other side of the street," Sakura said curious where the blonde was going.

"Well I kinda got myself a tutor," the blonde replied.

"Oh so your going to his house?"

"I never said it was a he."

"So it's a girl."

"Yup."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know either."

"You got a tutor and you don't even know her name?!"

"Uhh—yes?"

Sakura facepalmed and shook her head slowly before saying, "You may be my boyfriend but your still an idiot sometimes."

"Hey It's not my fault I don't know her name."

"And how's that NOT your fault?"

"Because after she gave me her address and phone number she already left."

The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "So you mean your going to a stranger's house, correct?" 

"Exactly."

While they were talking Sakura spotted her house, "I guess this is my stop, bye Naru-kun" she said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before running to the gates of her house and going inside.

Naruto soon became bored so he pulled out his phone from his pocket, he turned it on only to see 32 missed calls from one person, his mother. He realized that his phone was on silent, he sweatdropped as he already knew what will happen to him when he gets home, he quickly turned the volume up then the phone suddenly rang, someone's calling, it's her, his mom, Kushina Uzumaki.

He nervously accepted the call, "H-Hello?" he stuttered.

It was silent for a moment then a voice called from the other side of the line, "Naruto?"

"Y-Yes."

"Naruto-Why weren't you answering my calls! And why aren't you home right now! And-" the blonde's mother bursted.

"K-kaa-san calm down, m-my phone was on silent so I didn't noticed you called me," the blond teen explained.

Kushina stopped nagging and sighed, "Okay I'll give you a chance but only this once. Now, why are you still not home?"

Naruto sighed in relief then started explaining, "Remember last week when you said I have to get my grades up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you also said that if I can't do it by myself I should get a tutor so I got one."

"What does it has to do about you not coming home?"

The blonde sighed, "Don't you get it mom? I'm going to my tutor's house, the exams are gonna be in two months and I really need to study."

"Ohh, alright if it's about your grades then it's okay with me."

"Yes!" the blonde whispered happily.

"But!" the redhead continued.

"Aww man there's always a but," Naruto mumbled.

"You have to come home before dinner or else I'll lock all the doors before you can even go inside, clear?!"

"Y-yes kaa-san"

"Bye sweetie, love you" the redhead farewelled.

"Love you too" Naruto hung up his phone and put it back on his left pocket then took out the paper from his right pocket. He looked at the house number, ' _134,_ ' he thought as he faced front and stared closely at the house number of the house in front of him. He then realized that his already in front of the raven's house. His eyes widened as he saw how large the house was, it was twice as big than his house was, it made sense that it was a mansion.

"Woah! I expected it to be big but not this big!" he said to himself as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As he waited for someone to answer he took another look at the large house and couldn't help but think, ' _It may be big but it's kinda creepy_.'

The door suddenly opened, there stood Sasuko who was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and some dark blue pajama bottoms. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs weren't covering her face anymore. Compared to her look earlier-she looks less scary and more beautiful now that her face can be seen clearly, the only thing the blond is thinking is ' _Why hide it?_ '

"Oh hello," the blonde greeted. "Remember me?" he asked.

The raven nodded then stepped aside to let him in, as the blonde entered he saw a somewhat empty looking living room then the he scanned the whole area, 'It looks like no one even lives here,' Naruto thought.

Sasuko made a sign to the blonde to follow her, they walked through some stairs then into a long hallway heading toward the raven's room which is at the end of the hallway. As they walked in Naruto looked at how large her bedroom was, it's as large as the blonde and his mother's bedroom combined, the raven's bedroom had black walls; one wall had a symbol that looked like a fan which was red and white. She had a king sized bed with dark blue sheets and pillows that looked comfortable to sleep in. In the corner there was a large desk with some other things that the blonde didn't knew. There's seem to be a single picture on the room and it is on top of the raven's black night stand near the king sized bed, but the raven quickly hid it away as soon as she saw the blonde looking at it, he didn't dare to ask why she didn't want him looking at the photo and so he just continued observing the room. There was a couch at one end, as well as one other chair and a coffee table. On the wall, opposite of the bed was a huge flat screen TV. Connected to the room was a bathroom only separated by a door. The wall by the desk had been filled with books which made it look like a part of a library.

Sasuko sat at the couch and set her bag then patted the empty space, a sign for the blonde to sit there beside her. As he sat down the raven noticed a golden necklace at the blonde's neck but he's collar was covering most of it which made it difficult to see, it was all too familar for her. The raven kept thinking about it until eventually she was pulled out by her thoughts.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 4: Locked Away

"Hey, you still there?" a voice called. Sasuko shook her head and saw the blonde's hand waving in front of her then slapped it away from her.

"You okay? You've been staring at my neck for like five minutes now," the blond boy rose an eyebrow.

The raven nodded in response then took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

"Seriously? Still not talking? I'm quite offended by what you are doing right now you know."

Sasuko rolled her eyes as she started writing her response.

\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

_You? Offended? Ain't it true that you've been all but a distraction to me for the last 10 hours. You randomly chose me to be your tutor cause you "guessed" that I was smart and you purposely took the book I was reading and even had the guts to hold my hand just to force me to do what you want._ _If you're not pleased with my attitude then might as well cancel all of this crap._

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

"Woah, no need to be aggressive now. First of all I never said I _guessed_ that you were smart, like we're did you even here that from? Second, I only did those things because you won't listen to me, it's hard for us to communicate if you always ignore and stay away from me. And lastly I don't mind your attitude at all, even if your harsh to me you also give me more reason why to be friends with you," the blonde answered.

The raven raised an eyebrow then took the paper from the blonde.

While the girl was writing, Naruto continued to explain, "Look I wanted you to be my tutor cause I saw you in class earlier but I don't recognize you so I figured your a new kid at school, also you kinda look smart. I really need a tutor right now you know or else I could get kicked out of the team in basketball, and also as I said—I want to be your friend."

Sasuko stared at him for a sec and continued to write.

\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

_Aha! So you did guess that I was smart!You act so innocent yet I already heard your conversation with your friends earlier saying how smart and beautiful I looked. It just proves how a big liar you are dobe._

_Okay back to the topic._ _First of all, you don't just ask a new kid to be there tutor, Second, why on earth do you think I'm smart by just looking at me? And lastly, I don't need friends especially people like you_ _._

_And also don't act like you didn't want to hold my hand you perv._

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

"Hey!" Naruto raised his voice. "For the 16 years I've been living your the only person who called me a pervert—well besides my girlfriend."

The raven stared at him blankly.

"You get the point!" Naruto sighed, "Okay let's not get cranky here, why not talk about our agreement first—you know like the command thing."

The raven wrote in response...

\----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

_Fine, but let's make it quick or else we won't have enough time to finish studying. So—for my first command, never ever question nor say anything that's not related to the topic, don't ask about my personal life unless I personally told you so which I doubt. Oh right you mentioned earlier in the library that you won't bother me in class, you better stay true to your words or else no tutoring for you._

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

The blonde placed his hand on his chest, "I promise with all my heart that I will stay true with my words and I swear that I will do every command you ask me to do."

The raven chuckled, ' _What a child_.'

"Okay then let's start studying."

The girl nodded and so the two started studying. The raven kept communicating with the other through writing, the blonde in the other hand kept thinking of what the raven's voice might sound like.

Time skipped and they were able to finish studying. Naruto said his goodbye and hurriedly left the house. After he left, Sasuko quickly locked the door then walked upstairs to her room, she layed on her overly large bed then took out a photo from her pocket, it was the photo the blonde was staring earlier. The photo was crumpled a bit so she flatened it so that it can be seen clearly, it was a photo of a happy and bright family, there was a man and his wife with their two kids, they were at the beach, the man was smiling while his wife was laughing at their two kids who were playing with the sand, it looked like a perfect family. 

The raven kept staring at the picture then a tear went down her face, "I miss you guys."

꧁___꧂

Kushina was almost done cooking dinner when she heard the door open.

"Mom I'm home!" Naruto catched his breath. He basically ran ten miles just to get home on time.

"Right on time dinner is almost ready," she said aloud for him to hear.

"I'm going to change," Naruto started making his way upstairs.

"Alright dear, I'll call you when it's done."

The blonde stepped inside his average sized room, the room was clean and his things were properly organized which was obviously be the done by his mother. The room had orange colored walls, one wall had the uzumaki symbol which looked like a red swirl. He had a large bed not as large as the raven's bed but the size comparison isn't really that significant, the bed had light blue sheets and pillows that matched the blonde's eyes. There was a desk with two chairs and a nightstand, the room really didn't have much things on it just some family pictures and a single book that says Icha Icha Paradise. There was a flat screen TV on the opposite side of the bed. Naruto opened the closet and took out some clothes to change on.

After he got changed he heard his mom call, "Naruto dinners ready!"

"Coming!"

꧁___꧂

Sasuko went downstairs to the kitchen, she decided to cook dinner since Orochimaru isn't home. She wore an apron then started preparing the ingredients. While she was cooking, it was peaceful and quiet but it wasn't long when she heard the door open and just the sound made her spine shiver. Her fear soon began to grew as little by little she could feel the man's presence coming closer. Footsteps could be heard and it made the raven very uncomfortable, she didn't want to turn around since she already who it was. She suddenly felt a hand touch her waist which caused her to finally turn around, she looked up to see a drunk Orochimaru with a smirk on his face. The raven immediately turned off the stove when she saw that the food was cooked.

"The food's ready," she said in a very cold tone before taking off the hand on her waist, she was about to walk away when she felt her wrist being harshly pulled.

"Oh no you don't," the pale man started biting the raven's neck. "The only food I need is you."

"S-Stop!" Sasuko moaned trying to resist but failed to do so. She also tried to escape from his grip but failed to do that as well.

The man pulled the raven to the living room and pushed her on the couch. The raven attempted to escape again but only to be punched in the guts, Orochimaru took off his belt and used this to tie the raven's hands so that she won't be able to escape easily. He started undressing himself, as soon as he reached his pants, he started unbuttoning it, he pulled down his underwear to reveal his throbbing member, he placed it in front of the raven's face, "Suck."

Sasuko did what she was told and started sucking him, after that the man pulled out his cock from the raven's mouth then started undressing the hopeless teen until he reached for her panties, he took it off and aggresively spread her legs, "S-Stop please!" the black haired girl pleaded but Orochimaru didn't listen. He roughly thrusted in her.

"Ah!!!" Sasuko cringed in pain.

He enjoyed the cries of the girl being the sadist as he is, he thrusted deeper and rougher while playing with her breast. The raven was crying in pain not only physically but mentally, ' _Why does it have to be me? Why always me?_ ' she asked to herself.

Some time later Orochimaru got tired and reached his climax then pulled out, he then stood up and took a glass of water and took pill from a medicine cabinet then gave it to the girl, it was an anti-pregnancy pill to prevent her from getting pregnant. The raven slowly took it from the man's hand then put it on her mouth and swallowed it. Her whole body was trembling and can barely stand up.

Sasuko lied on the couch bare naked, she didn't want to put on her clothes nor move at all, she just wanted to fall asleep and just die there right now. It's like she's trapped in a dark empty room where she could only see darkness, where she always feel sad and alone, a place where she's—locked away.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter 5: No Tears Left to Cry

Naruto awoke from his messy room, it was 7 o'clock in the morning, it was a weekend and that means—no school! The blonde suddenly flinched as the door slammed open.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Today we're gonna..." Kushina suddenly appeared, she was wearing the traditional apron of the uzumaki clan while holding a frying pan. She paused for a bit and realized how messed up her son's room again, "Naruto! Your already 16, why is it that whenever I enter your room it's always like this?!" she walked closer to him, she was gritting her teeth and was ready to hit him hard in the face with the pan.

"K-kaa-san calm down, I have an excuse for this so p-please put that frying pan down," Naruto said with a frightened voice.

"You better make it good or else no ramen for a month," she threatened.

"No! Please, I can't live without it!" the blonde begged.

"Talk!"

Naruto sighed, "Remember last night when Sakura came to the house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we kinda ya know did something."

"Wait, you mean you two did—" the Kushina paused and the blonde nodded.

᯽ _Flashback: Last night_ ᯽

"Naruto dinners ready!" the blonde's mother called.

"Coming!"

Naruto went downstairs to the kitchen, he surprisingly saw his girlfriend chatting with his mom.

"Oh Naruto I forgot to tell you, your girlfriend is having dinner with us tonight."

"Sakura? When did you get here? I didn't saw you earlier."

"I was in the bathroom."

"She told me everything, I'm very disappointed at you Naruto. You should know better than leaving your girlfriend behind and go on flirting with other girls, it's really inappropriate especially now that you're in a relationship. But I'm very proud of you for making up to her, you really are like your father." the redhead smiled.

"Thanks mom, I promise I won't screw anything up anymore." the blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he sat down beside Sakura.

"You know you still owe me one thing right?" the girl whispered to her boyfriend.

"What?! I thought I already made up to you, I even let you punch me" he whispered back.

"Yoo-hoo, love birds~" Kushina caught the attention of the two. "Are you going to eat your food or I'll just shove them in your mouths."

"Sorry, we'll eat our food now," they said in unison as they started eating. When they were done they put their dishes on the sink and excused themselves to go upstairs to Naruto's room.

"So what do I owe you?" the blonde asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I think you already know what you owe me," the pinkette said with a seductive voice, her hands travelled down to his pants.

"And what's that?" Naruto smirked mischievously pretending that he doesn't know what the girl meant.

"You know exactly what I mean," the girl started unbuttoning him.

Naruto excitedly carried the girl to the bed and began kissing her.

Meanwhile the Kushina was washing the dishes when she heard some noises upstairs. She shrugged it off and just ignored the noises.

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

The blonde closed his eyes tightly predicting that his mom would do something painful to him or that's what he thought.

The redhead hugged Naruto, "Oh sweetie your becoming a man now—but if I hear a single word that you broke her heart I'll be the one to cut that _thing_ of yours, if you know what I mean," she said with a devilish voice.

The scared blonde sweatdropped as his mother let go off him and walked up to the door, "Better clean your room later if you don't want me to call your baa-chan. Also breakfast is ready downstairs but before you go down, could you please put on some underwear," the woman chuckled before closing the door behind her.

"W-What?" he looked down and blushed in emberassment. He's manhood was exposed. He couldn't stop blushing at the thought of his mother looking at his private part. Though it was okay for his mother to see him naked it still feels uncomfortable. Yes she was the one to raise him and took care of him since he was born, but ever since the blonde became 8 he wanted to do things by himself like putting some clothes beacuse when he was younger his mother would be the one to put clothes on him. He's used to being looked at by his mother exposed before but now that he has grown up he needs some privacy.

Meanwhile Kushina was backing out a laugh, "I didn't realize he was so fit," she said as she stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eyes. Then a knock on the door was heard.

She opened the door to reveal a black haired guy with shades, he was wearing a black overcoat and a hat.

"Oh Itachi-san, I thought you'd be here an hour later?" Kushina asked as she stepped aside for the man to enter.

"You know me, I love being early," the man stepped inside. "Besides I really want to see Naruto."

"Oh right, he'll go down any moment now. Come on let's go to the kitchen, I've made breakfast" the redhead made a sign for him to follow her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hard time finding his clothes, "I could've sworn I throwed them here last night."

When he finally found them, he rushed to put them on that he didn't even notice that his shirt was on backwards. He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and to his surprise he saw a famiar figure.

"Itachi-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards him.

Itachi gave him a genuine smile as the blond boy sat next to him, "So how's it going Naruto, I heard your long time crush is now your girlfriend."

"Yep, how about you onii-san did you get your sister back? I really want to see her." the blonde asked.

Itachi sighed sadly, "No, not yet."

The blonde frowned, "Oh."

"But don't worry it won't be long until we can finally see her," he said which gave a glimpse of hope to the blonde once again.

' _I hope_ _,_ ' the man thought.

꧁___꧂

  
A young raven locked herself in her room not wanting to go out, she walked up to the open window and went to the roof. The view was gorgeous and the sunset could be seen from a distance, "I wish life could be this beautiful," she said to herself as she layed on her back and saw how the sky was becoming dimmer.

She closed her eyes and she could feel the cold breeze lightly touching her fare skin. She hoped that if she just layed their peacefully—eventually she'll forget what had happened. She tried to clear her mind but she's struggling to do so, it's like all the bad memories have imprinted in her mind and she can't seem to get rid off it even if she wanted to. As visions of abuse start to appear in her thoughts she couldn't help but to frown, she felt like crying but there were no tears left to cry.

Moments later she finally got up and was panting heavily, she quickly went inside and layed on her bed, ' _I just want to escape from all these crap, why can't I just be hit by a truck or something, at least that way I don't have to deal with that freak._ '

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san, why'd you have to leave me?"

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter 6: Voice

A day had passed when Itachi visited, Naruto had been bored all day, "Ugh, so boring!"

He took his phone from the nightstand, he started contacting every single one of his friends but everyone was too _busy_ so he had no choice than to call that pervert who gave that perverted book to Naruto, "Yo Jiraiya, you free later?"

"Sorry Naruto, busy writing some books," the man answered.

"Geez you still write those lewd stuff."

"Don't act like your not into those stuff."

"Ehehe." he laughed sheepishly.

"Okay I still have much work to do, goodbye."

"Bye." the blonde ended the call.

He sighed as he had no more person to call, but then he noticed a peculiar number. He suddenly remembers a number given to him and realizes who it was so he began calling.

"Hello?" Naruto started.

No answer.

"I know your there."

No answer.

He sighed, "Okay look, can I go to your house later?"

"Hn" was the only answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," the blonde enthusiastically said before hanging up.

꧁___꧂

  
At the Uchiha compound, Sasuko was having a hard time thinking, ' _What the hell does he want? Why is he coming here? It's Sunday right, so we're not studying until tomorrow. So what does he need?_ ' Those thoughts keep swirling on her head. She was too busy thinking that she didn't hear the doorbell ringing, she shook her head to clear hee thoughts and headed downstairs. She opened the door just to see a stupid looking blonde who had this very irritating grin.

"Hey, nice to see you again. Can I come in?" the blonde asked.

The raven nodded slowly and stepped aside. They walked to the living room and sat at the couch. Sasuko gave the other teen a curious look.

"You wanna know why I went here?" the blonde asked and the raven nodded. "I kinda got bored, then I contacted all of my friends but they said they were all "busy" that's why I decided to try call your number. Lucky for me you agreed," he grinned once again.

The raven rolled her eyes at the last part which wasn't really true.

"By the way what's your name? I forgot to ask last time."

The black haired girl just shook her head.

"Oh come on, it's okay to tell me. I'm not a murderer am I?"

' _You look like one_ ' the raven thought but then nodded.

"Bastard!" the blonde growled.

Sasuko hid her smile as the blonde got annoyed and stood up but then stumbled and fell on the floor with his butt in the air. Naruto cursed under his breath as he tried to stand up but then he slipped and fell again but now on the opposite side where the raven was sitting, his face unexpectedly landed on the girl's chest.

They both turned beet red as the blonde took his head off from the raven and ran to where he thought the bathroom was. He looked around only to see no bathroom so he ran back to ask the raven where it was.

"Uh—w-where's the b-bathroom?" he stuttered.

The raven pointed where the bathroom was while trying not to look at the blonde.

Naruto quickly ran as fast as he can and shut the door behind him, he panted heavily and walked up to the bathroom mirror.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself. It was just an accident so forget about it," he said to himself while looking at himself in the mirror then he washed his face on the sink to try and forget about what had happened.

Meanwhile, Sasuko was still stunned at what had happened and decided to go to her room and go clear her mind by getting a shower, it was her way to clear her mind whenever her guardian would hurt her.

She walked as fast as she could to her room and locked the door, after that she took out some clothes on her closet. She took off her shirt but before she went to the shower she wanted check out the scars she's been hiding from everyone, she turned around and looked at her back in the mirror. There were old scars and new ones, she clearly remembers what happened yesterday when she was was almost raped again but escaped but in doing so she got throwned at the wall so hard which painfully damaged her back. She sighed and took an ointment on the medicine cabinet and started rubbing it on her scars.

What she didn't know is that someone is making it's way into her room.

꧁___꧂

Naruto got out of the bathroom and wanted to leave but he thought it'd be rude if he said his goodbye to the raven, as he walked to the living room he noticed that she's missing so he tried to look for her upstairs. He assumed the she's at her room, he knocked on the raven's bedroom door but no one answered. He tried to open it but it was locked, but then he remembered something about hiding some spare keys under the carpet. Since he himself was standing on one he tried to look, to his surprise he found a key.

'How convenient,' the blonde thought. He inserted the key and entered the room, he spotted her clothes lying on the bed which obviously meant that she's in the bathroom. Since he knew that it was inappropriate to just walk in to someone's bathroom without permission he just knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Naruto, I just want to say sorry for earlier and I think I'll just leav—" he was cut off when the door suddenly opened.

The door wasn't completely opened, just enough for the raven to stick her head out. She glared at him for entering in her room and gave him a key sign.

"What? You want me to get the key and give it to you?" he asked and the raven nodded. "Okay, but after I give it to you I'll take my leave now."

When he got the key he was about to hand it over to the girl but then he noticed the raven's hand when she was trying to reach for the key. There were visible wounds and what seems to be cuts in her wrist which made him worry.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and tightened his grip.

Sasuko was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru so she anxiously pulled back her arm and shut the door close.

"Let me in!" Naruto kept slamming the door until eventually he broke the door open.

He saw the raven at the corner, she curled herself up in a ball and was trembling. He quickly made his way to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he expressed in a soft and tender tone.

The blonde endured the raven's nails sinking right into his back, he knew that the current pain he's feeling will never be compared to what the raven has gone through. The raven has slowly calmed down, she stopped clawing the boy's back and started hugging him tightly. He helped her stand up and surprisingly wrapped his arms around her, as for the raven she couldn't help but to lay her head on his chest. 

"Are you okay? What happened? Who hurt you?" Naruto could see her back from the mirror, she had so many scars on her back which made his spine shiver.

The raven didn't answer, as much as she wants to answer him she's too embarassed to say anything at there current position, she's secretly hiding her blush as she could feel the soothing warmth of the blonde.

"I won't force you if you don–"

"I'm okay."

At that moment the blonde couldn't believe he just heard her talk to him, a smile began to appear on his face as he closed his eyes and gently carassed her hair. As soon as he opened his eyes he stared at their reflection on the mirror, that's when he realized that she was only wearing her undergarments. He quickly pulled away and turned to look away.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized. He immediately left the room with an extremely embarassed face.

"I'll wait for you here!" the blond teen shouted for the raven to hear.

Sasuko looked at herself in the mirror, she can't believe that a person like the blonde would ironically be the first person to discover all her scars. She sighed as she was having a hard time to think what to say to him, she wanted to lie but it was clear that the blonde has already seen everything.

A moment later the raven walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the clothes she set on her bed and quickly put them on, she opened the door only to see the blonde leaning on the wall while waiting for her. Black eyes met blue as tension filled the air, theraven couldn't stand the silence so she broke the ice by offering the blonde to enter her room and talk things out.

"If you're not busy could we—talk?"

"Okay."

The two entered the room and sat on the couch, they tried not to look at each others eyes as they both wait who goes first. Naruto was the first one to talk.

"About earlier—so how did you get all those scars?" the blonde asked. 

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"But!"

"Will you believe me if I said I got all these scars by accident?"

"No?"

"See what I mean."

"Okay—then why did you hide it from everybody?"

"I'm very new to this place and I kind of have trust issues, I couldn't possibly trust myself to a complete stranger."

"You can trust me."

"How will I know that you're not just taking advantage of me? We just met a couple of days ago so we barely know each other!" she emphasized.

"Ouch, is that how low you think of me? That I just take advantage to every girl I see? I can assure you that I am a man of my words so you better believe it!"

The raven just rolled her eyes in response. It became silent for a moment until the blonde decided to break the silence.

"So, you wanna do something that involves going outside?" he asked.

"Pass."

"Why not?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions."

"Well duh, your so damn mysterious. I mean first you don't want to tell me your name, second you don't even tell me how you got all those wounds and now it's like you just wanna lock yourself in your room all day!"

"First of all I already said I got these wounds by accident and second is there something wrong with locking myself in my room all day? If you want to be useful do something that doesn't include me, like wander the house. At least I won't be bothered by you for half an hour," she whispered the last sentence and got up, "I'm making lunch."

The blonde didn't quite hear the last words and just shrugged it off, as the girl went downstairs he began speculating the house. He randomly chose a room to wander, as he stepped inside he felt a very spine tingling feeling just from entering. The room was very dim even though it was very bright outside, the black walls and curtains didn't help either.

' _What kind of freak would sleep in a room like this,_ ' he thought as he took out his phone and used it as a flashlight. He noticed an odd photo on top of a desk so he walked towards it, the picture was two guys shaking hands. He didn't knew the other one but his eyes widened when he realized who the other guy was.

"Is that—tou-san?!"

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	7. Chapter 7

## Chapter 7: Cat

Naruto's mind was filled with confusion, ' _Who the hell is this guy and how is he related with tou-san? Could he possibly know what happened to him?_ '

Then he heard footsteps from outside the room so he quickly put the frame down.

"Dobe! Where are you?"

He got irritated for the namecalling and shouted back, "Teme! I'm in here!"

"You idiot!" the raven slammed the door open and rushed her way to the blonde, she then pulled him out of the room. "Why did you enter that room?!"

"You said I can wander the house," he answered.

The raven sighed and looked down, "Okay it's my fault—I should have been more specific."

"It's fine, is lunch ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was fast," they began walking downstairs.

"I forgot I already made lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just in case _he_ comes."

"He?"

"Oh it's nothing, he's just my guardian."

"Oh, I thought it was your boyfriend."

The girl rolled her eyes in response, when they finally got to the kitchen the blonde couldn't help but to drool over all the succulant food that's prepared on the dining table.

"Woah! Did you made all of this?" the blond boy asked as he immediately sat down at one of the chairs.

Sasuko nodded and also sat down.

"Thank you for the food!" they both said as they dig in.

"You know what, if I have to judge this food, I'd give it a perfect score. It's even better than what my kaa-san cooks," the blond teen said while shoving chunks of food in his mouth.

"You know you shouldn't be eating with your mouth full."

"Who are you my mom?" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuko just gave him a blank stare, but then something caught their attention, a black cat was walking towards them. The blonde suddenly stiffened, he paused for a moment until the cat started walking it's way to him. As soon as the cat got close he immediately jumped off his sit.

"T-Take that cat out of here!" he demanded as he hid under the table.

The raven chuckled at the quivering teen. "And why would I do that?" she asked.

"B-Because it's bad luck!" Naruto said which made girl roll her eyes.

"You should get your facts straight, your old enough to realize that those things aren't real." she explained as she took the cat away from him and putting it on her lap.

"Oh? How could you prove that it isn't bad luck?"

"If it's bad luck why isn't something bad happening to me right now? And besides how could you prove that black cats are bad luck?" the raven raised an eyebrow as she scratched the ear of the cat which made it purr.

"Fair enough," he stayed still in his position.

The raven bend down as the cat came close to the boy, he was hesitant at first but his fear soon subsided.

"Aww~" he cooed.

"Your lucky my cat likes you."

The cat walked up to his lap and laid there, "He's kinda clingy."

"It's a she," she answered.

"Oh neat I have a ginger cat at home and he's looking for a mate."

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "I guess your right, black cat's aren't bad luck after all. Wait till I say it to Kakashi-sensei," he whispered the last sentence.

"Thank my pussycat, her charm got the best of you," the raven said as she went back to her seat.

When the blonde heard the word pussy, he was reminded by the book he's reading back home and he just blushed at the thought.

"Now get out of there and finish eating your food," the black haired girl has already finished her plate.

Naruto got off under the table and finished his food as well, he even gave some leftover to the cat. He looked up to the raven who was cleaning the dishes, "The cat's yours right?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Sarada."

"Were you the one to name her?"

"Yeah—actually when I was young I remembered my kaa-san telling me if ever I'll have a daughter I'd have to name her Sarada."

"Oh really? Well where's your kaa-san now?" the blonde asked.

She was quite for a moment before answering, "She's gone."

It took a while before he realized what the girl meant, "I'm sorry I shouldn't ask more questions."

"It's alright, I mean you wanted to know more about me right?" she went back to the table to take the remaining food and place them in the refrigerator.

"Right."

"By the way, I don't want anyone to know everything you've seen today. This is just between you and me."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to be tutored or not?" 

"Fine."

"And don't get to cocky with me, just because you got to touch me earlier doesn't mean you could just hug me whenever you want. Remember I'm still the one whose in charge." 

' _After all that had happened, why would you put up your walls again? It's like your hiding something from me and I have no choice but find it for myself,_ ' he thought and changed the topic, "If it's okay with you, I'll bring Boruto with me next week."

"As long as there's no funny business."

"Fine," he chuckled a bit. "Aren't there anyone who'll take care of her when you're gone?"

"No one, since my guardian usually leaves early and rarely comes back home from his business trips."

"So he's at his business trips right now?"

"No, he's just at some friends house today. He'll come home later to prepare leaving tomorrow."

"So what do you often do when he's gone?"

"I play the piano."

"You play the piano?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well actually I have a band and we really need someone to play the keyboard."

"So you want me to join your band?"

"Exactly, it would be great if you'd join"

"I'm not cut out doing those things, especially if it's a social thing."

"Come on you haven't even tried it yet, at least consider it and I'm sure you'll get along with the band easily. I promise I won't tell anybody about what I've seen."

"It sounds more like a blackmail than a request."

"Ehehe."

"Well if you also promise to always ask permission if I you want to do something related to me I might think about it," she responded and smirked. 'That way I still have two commands.' 

"Yes!" the blonde whispered in victory.

"Again, don't get too cocky. I just said I'll think about it, I still haven't accepted your offer. What do you even play in your band anyway?" the raven asked.

"Oh I play the bass but I'm also good at the guitar."

"So does this mean your not only the top player of your team in basketball, you also have your own band?"

"Yup."

"Who would have thought an airhead like you is capable to do both things."

"Geez I'm not that stupid you know," the blonde rolled his eyes, the same way the raven does.

The raven bonked him on the head, the blonde groaned in pain.

"Hey!" Naruto growled.

"If you plan to copy everything I do at least do it properly, you make me look like a dufuss," she began leaving the kitchen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll lock myself in my room once again." 

"Wait!" he catched up to her. "Could we at least talk for a moment in the living room, don't worry I'll be the one talking about myself and as soon as we're done I'll leave."

The raven for a moment before agreeing, "Okay."

As they sat on the couch the two realized how close their faces were, they're so close that if someone accidentally push one of them they'll kiss. The raven quickly got farther away from him to avoid any tension between them. Silence filled the air, both were starting to feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"So..." he tried to think of something to say, "Can you show me how to play the piano?"

"Wait, I thought you were going to talk about yourself?" she asked. "Fine if it'll make you leave faster—No I can't show you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well there must be something you do here besides playing the piano."

"I do."

"And what's that?"

"Playing with my body~" the raven seducingly joked as she bit her lower lip, it seems that the blonde fell for it.

The raven witnessed how the blonde's cheeks began to redden, she personally thought that his flushed face looked cute.

The crotch of Naruto's pants rose up but before the girl could notice he quickly covered it with the pillow beside him. He couldn't believe he got a boner just from hearing the raven say lewd things, what he didn't know is that she had already noticed.

Sasuko smirked at the thought of him actually getting turned on, she knew that sooner or later he'll have to leave the house. Her assumption soon became true as the blonde stood up and began taking his leave.

"And what do you think you're doing with that pillow."

"I'm just gonna burrow it, I swear I'll give it back to you! Bye!" he rushingly shut the door.

The raven sighed in relief, "Now that he's been taken care of I can finally relax~"

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	8. Chapter 8

## Chapter 8: Making Out

Naruto sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him. He put the pillow down as he uncovered his erection, his boner has been exposed and gotten bigger, if that's even possible.

He looked around to see if someone saw him and to his surprise he spotted Hinata on the sidewalk. The girl immediately froze as she saw what seems to be a turned on blonde in front of her eyes, she couldn't help but to blush at the sight of her crush having a boner. Suddenly, blood started dripping down her nose as she felt herself getting dizzy.

His eyes went wide when he saw Hinata standing on the sidewalk with her face redder than the blonde's and has a nosebleed, then all of a sudden she fainted but before she could hit the ground Naruto catched her.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?!" the blonde worriedly asked which was quite worthless since she's unconscious.

As he was lifting her up he was too focused on the girl that his boner receded, he quickly ran back to the raven's house and inconspicuously dropped the pillow. He kicked open the door and laid her on the couch. On the other hand, Sasuko who was making her way upstairs rushed to the living room as she heard the door slammed open. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde and an unconscious girl lying on the couch.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! I just saw her on the sidewalk, she had a nosebleed and fell unconscious," he explained.

"Okay, could you fetch her a glass of water?"

Naruto nodded and ran to the kitchen, ' _Did she broke down because of me? Ugh! Why can't I just not screw up something just for once, she might not even talk to me after this. It's all because of that tutor of mine, why does she have to be so damn hot,_ ' he was too overthinking that he didn't realize that the water was already overflowing. "Shit!" he wiped off the counter and went back to the living room. As he made his way to the lounge he saw the raven took off the purple haired girl's jacket. He handed over the glass of water.

"Thanks," she placed the water on the table and sighed. "Her body temperature is very high and she's wearing very warm clothing and the hot weather outside didn't help either, no wonder she fell unconscious. It caused her to have a heatstroke. But that raises the question, Why was she standing outside on a hot sunny day anyway?"

The blonde just shrugged as the raven wiped the blood from her nose, and then suddenly Hinata woke up. She grunted and got up as the raven offered her a glass of water.

"Where am I?"

"You fainted on the sidewalk, luckily Naruto brought you here."

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde appeared in front of her, "Yup, I brought you her–" before he could finish his sentence she fell unconscious once again.

The raven arched an eyebrow, ' _Why did she faint again?_ ' she thought and side-glanced to her right to see the blond boy sitting next to her.

"She fainted again," Naruto said.

"Yeah I noticed. I think it's best if we just let her rest, I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as she wakes up again."

The blonde sighed in relief.

"Uh may I ask, how do you know what to do?"

read all kinds of book, some of them are medical books."

"Oh so you read books."

"Of course I read! Do you?"

"I meant if you read books as a hobby."

"You could've said it earlier dobe." she crossed her arms.

Before the blonde could answer the raven shushed him.

"Shh, someones sleeping can't you see that?" the raven whispered.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. 

Sasuko looked at the sleeping girl, "She looks familiar, is she our classmate?" she asked.

"Yeah you didn't know?"

"I don't quite pay attention to the other people in the class besides the teacher and you."

"Oh—wait a sec, did you just say you pay attention to me in class? Are you starting to have a crush on me~"

"No! I just meant that you're always the center of attention in class, it's hard not to pay attention to you when you're always talking to your friends in the middle of class," she tried not to stutter.

He just grinned at her, he thought it was kinda cute how the raven was struggling to answer him.

"By the way, is she by any chance your friend?"

"Yup, although everytime we're together her face always turns red, from embarassment I guess? And whenever I try to talk to her she always stutter, sometimes I think that she might be sick or something. I don't really know girls that much."

She rolled her eyes in response, ' _He's so clueless. I think now I know why she fainted when she saw him, I don't really understand love. What did she see in him anyway? Poor girl, falling in love with an idiot,_ ' she thought. "So what's her name?"

"Hinata Hyuga, she's also a part of my band." 

"What does she play?"

"She's the back-up if the drummer isn't up for it, and I have to admit she makes a sick beat."

"Even better than the actual drummer?"

"Kinda? A little bit."

"Then why isn't she the drummer instead?"

"Because the drummer is my girlfriend, I can't just replace her. She'll get mad at me if I did."

"That's stupid," the raven commented.

"Rude!"

"I'm sorry but it's true, you're literally wasting great talent by choosing someone whose less of an expert than she is," she pointed at the girl as she got up and crossed her arms. "And from what you said, your _girlfriend_ only drums when she's up for it? If she's not that dedicated to pursue her duties as a drummer then it's better to just replace her. And if she decides to break up with you just for that reason alone then let her be, there are plenty more fishes in the sea. Besides it's not like your relationship will last forever, trust me when I say that not all relationships have happy endings," she bluntly said as she began leaving the room and making her way upstairs."

Where are you going?" the blonde asked.

"To my room."

"Why?"

She turned around to face him, "Who are you my mom?" and with that she disappeared.

He sighed as he drew his attention on the sleeping girl.

꧁___꧂

  
A black-haired woman was walking in the hallway while snuggling what seems to be a pig. Though there's no classes till tomorrow she still has to be there as it was ordered by the principal that she must inspect each and every classroom, it's her task to check if their are any damages that's been done to any school property such as chairs and desks and list all that down. When she entered the next classroom she was surprised to see a silver haired man. He was sitting comfortably in his desk, his legs crossed and placed on top of the desk.

"Well well look who it is. I'm surprised that you aren't reading your book, I guess you really have changed—or maybe your just pretending just so you can get your hands on this piece of meat, isn't that right Kakashi-san?"

"Shizune-chan, how did you know?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Because..." Shizune walked up to the man and sat on his abdomen, "I'm your bitch~" she whispered to his ear.

"You just got the words out of my mouth baby~" he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

The black haired woman quickly took off the man's mask and revealed his scarred yet gorgeous face, she then started kissing him passionately while looking into his eyes with so much lust and desire.

"Open that eye for me," she demanded but the man refuses. She then stopped and leaned forward to his ear. "Open that eye and I'll give you the best night you'll ever have in your entire life~" she bit his ear but he still refuses. "It's such a waste if this body of mine can't be used by you, I guess you won't hear me moaning my ass out loud today," she was about to pull away from him when suddenly she was pulled back.

"Your wish is my command," Kakashi slowly slid his other eye open which revealed his red eye and then he flipped her so that he was on top of her.

"I'm all yours~" she smiled as she smashed her lips onto his, their tounges clashed together as they were fighting for dominance, they played with each other's tounge and began to wander there hands on each other's body, touching every part of their skin and before they knew it there hands were already taking off their clothes. Kakashi untied her robe then took it off and threw it in the air not caring wherever it ends up on. the womans then throwing it like he didn't care of anything but just the two of them. The woman was now only wearing her black bra, making some parts of her breast exposed. Shizune got rid of his clothes as well revealing his hot and masculine figure, looking at his rock hard abs made her even turned on as she locked him on in between her arms and pulling him back for a kiss. It was suppose to be the most intimate moment they've had in days but alas the moment had disappeared when the door unexpectedly opened.

"Hey Kakashi–" Iruka paused, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment from the scenery in front of him, he couldn't believe that he's seeing them making out in the school but most importantly he was surprised to see Kakashi without his mask.

' _What the hell?!_ '

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	9. Chapter 9

## Chapter 9: Loss

The three stood there frozen, not wanting to move nor talk. Silence and awkwardness filled the room. Moments have passed and still non of them moved a muscle until Shizune finally broke the silence.

"Okay I'm out," she pushed Kakashi away from her and took her clothes near the door beside Iruka, then she rushed her way out.

While the woman was running she noticed that she was still holding Kakashi's mask, and then she smirked devilishly. She remembered yesterday when she caught the silver head kissing someone.

᯽ _Flashback: Yesterday_ ᯽

"Where could he be?" Shizune asked to herself.

Last friday night she and Kakashi slept together but when she woke up this morning she didn't felt his presence. When she opened her eyes she was surprised not to see the man since she usually wakes up earlier than him but even if the man had woke up first he wasn't the type of person to just leave her without notice. At first she thought maybe it was just a dream but when she looked in the mirror and saw hickeys on her neck it was confirmed that it wasn't just a dream. At that moment she hurriedly wore her clothes and started searching for him, she looked everywhere the silver haired man could possibly go but unfortunately she didn't find him. She went to his apartment but he wasn't there as well, she tried contacting him but he wouldn't pick up and she even tried calling his friends but she was also unsuccessful to find a clue to his whereabouts. All that's left to call is the one person she hates the most, if anyone's wondering why she got that person's number it's because secretly the two of them has a history together. That person is no other than the great Anko, she hates her for three reasons.

First, she knows that she hates snakes that's why she keeps on putting her pet snakes in front of her door as a form of prank, it disgusted her and it creeped her out that's why she gets really pissed off whenever she plans to go outside only to see snakes on her feet. She can't help but to scream and run for her life every time, this would cause Anko to make fun of her and be mocked.

Second, she would laugh and embarass her in front of everyone every time she made a mistake, she'd take pictures of her and put names like _pighead_ and _dirty thief_ then post it in the internet. If Anko would screw up and made a mistake she'd initiate a plan to frame her and make it look like it's Shizune's fault, she would get away with it while the other would get punished for doing something she didn't even do.

Lastly, she always tries to steal everything from her since college up until now. She would always take the good stuff and leave the bad ones to her, to a point where she even claims Kakashi as her boyfriend. One time she spotted her fiance with Anko drinking at a bar, in front of her she saw how the woman slowly waited for the man to get drunk it's good thing she stopped her in time before she could take advantage on her future husband. After that she became furious with her that she literally slapped her in front of everyone, she became strict and clingy with Kakashi after that.

Her hand was shaking as she struggles to press the call button until she finally heard a voice from the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's—It's Shizune."

"Oh so the loser called, what do you want?"

"I just called cause Kakashi's missing, just hoping you saw him or maybe know wher–" Shizune didn't even got a chance to finish her sentence when she was suddenly cut off.

"Look I didn't see him and I don't know where he is, maybe he left because he got bored of you. It wouldn't surprise me if he found another girl whose BETTER than you. You know what I might as well steal him from you while I still can, it'll be so much fun to seduce him. Kissing him and getting touched by him, it won't be long until he'll surrender to me. I'll make sure to not leave one part of his body untouched, this will be payback for what you've done in highschool soon I'll get the last laugh. Hah—"

Shizune immediately ended the call. She let out an irritated sigh, she couldn't stand what she was trying to imply. She didn't want to pick a fight especially at a time like this, her number one priority right now would be her fiance and as of now she doesn't have a clue where he is. She knew as long as she doesn't have a wedding ring on her finger, the purple haired woman would keep on flauting over her man that's why she wanted to find him, ASAP.

She walked down a narrow alleyway that leads to a small ramen stand, as she headed straight he noticed that the stand was unusually crowded. She shrugged it off at first but then she felt her stomach growling, it was quite a while since she ate something; she was too focused on finding him that she forgot to even eat breakfast. As she walked past the crowd she was shocked to see the sight in front of her, Anko and Kakashi were kissing and the people even cooed at them. Though she saw how the man pushed her away Shizune still felt furious at the two so she rushed at the scene.

Kakashi immediately noticed Shizune's presence, "Shizune it's not what you think."

"Shut up!" she faced the purple-haired woman and slapped her. "This will be the last time you'll ever TOUCH and TALK to my fiance."

She forcibly grabbed the silver-haired guy by the wrist and stomped her way out of the place. When they were already far away from Anko she let him go and slapped him as well.

"If I knew any better I shouldn't have said Yes to your proposal."

"Look I can explain."

"Explain? Didn't I tell to you to stay away from her?!"

"You don't understand."

"What is it that I don't understand?!

"Shizune—she's sick."

"Sick? Like a flu or something? What does this has to do wit–"

"She was diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's disease, her memories are slowly fading each day. I admit that I planned to meet with her but I didn't expect her to kiss me like that. You know me I can't ever cheat on my girl." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'd never do that to you, ever."

Her eyes widened at the news, she felt regretful for doing that to her. All the emotions began to sink in as tears began to flow down her cheeks, she tightened her grip on the man and thought that if she only knew it earlier she could've made an effort to make peace with the purple head.

Kakashi caressed her hair as he tries to comfort her, "I'm sorry, I could've told you sooner."

Shizune and Anko were the best of friends, they basically grew up together and even treated each other like sisters. They would have the same idea and would wear the same clothes some might even think they were actually sisters. There wasn't a time when they were separated, all throughout childhood they were barely away from each other. It wasn't until highschool that the two began fighting each other, most of the people around them asked why their friendship came to an end but they refuse to talk about it. Only one thing is for sure, right now it's a time for reconsilliation. No one can gain from sheer violence that's why she decided that it's time for them to let go of the past and move on.

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

Her smirk soon became a frown as she clearly remembers what had happened, she sighed and thought that it would be better if she justs lay low for now. It's not really the best time to be acting this way especially now that she knows the truth, after what happened yesterday she kept on blaming herself. 

"I wish I could change the past," Shizune sighed once more while looking at the mask in her hand, ' _I should bring this back_.'

꧁___꧂

The next day wasn't really the brightest of days for the blonde, it's because of 3 reasons. One, he got scolded by Neji for making Hinata faint. Two, he lost the pillow he burrowed from the raven and now he has to replace it. And third, he couldn't find the necklace.

"Where is it?" Naruto whispered to himself while looking for the necklace in his room.

"Naruto! Come out from that room and go to school!" his mother shouted.

"Just a minute!" 

After looking everywhere he decided to look for it later, he rushed downstairs and waved goodbye to his mother before leaving the house. As he finally went to his destination he quickly ran to his class, he sighed in relief as he saw that the teacher still isn't there. He walked his way to his seat and took a long heavy breath, he turned around to greet the raven but he only got a glare in response. 

"Our agreement?!" Sasuko whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

If there'a one thing he noticed about the raven it's that she's persistent with her fashion style, he may not be into fashion but Naruto knows if what you're wearing doesn't creep anyone out. It was okay the first time he saw her with her long bangs going in the way of clearly looking at her face and also that hoodie she can't seem to take off but now he gets a bit irritated by it, as much as the blonde wants to see her being open it seems really hopeless. As much as he wants to hide it he actually had a crush on the raven for a moment especially to what happened yesterday, but it's not his attraction to her that made him so worried it's the scars and wounds he saw. He's afraid that something bad might happen to her so he wanted to kept an eye on her even if it was in secret.

When Iruka finally arrived everyone was too busy minding their own business that they didn't notice him, he cleared his throat loudly which got the attention of everybody.

"Class, meet your new classmate."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	10. Chapter 10

## Chapter 10: New Student

The blonde kept glaring at their new classmate because of his girlfriend's fangirling. Their teacher already introduced their new classmate by the name Sai, though their sensei didn't say anything else and Sai really didn't say much either just greeted everyone and went to a random seat which coincidentially is in front of the pink-haired girl.

Sakura couldn't help but to yap in excitement, she always watched The Twilight Saga as a kid and it's one of the reason why she became obsessed with them. Though she knows it's all fantasy she always dreamt to at least date someone whose like a vampire, a guy with pale skin and dark hair with a very mysterious side of him would be perfect for her. In fact, whenever she encounter guys like that she instantly goes flirting with them in spite of their relationship between the blonde. It's kind of already a habit of hers to do such things.

As Naruto kept glaring another blonde by the name Ino also kept fangirling the boy, though her seat was nowhere near as the pink-haired girl's she was dedicates to figure out a plan to have her seat near the pale teen.

Iruka tries to ignore the scene in front of him, as he ended the lesson he thought of giving a group activity.

"Okay class before I'll dismiss you I'm assigning all of you into groups, since you're all thirty I'll be grouping all of you into ten consisting of three members. Don't worry this will be an easy task for all of you, with that being said these are the groups," he started announcing the groups. "Group 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuko Uchicha. Group 8, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Asada. Group 9 Tenten Mitsashi, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyūga. And lastly Group 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." 

As it was announced some students complained while others were bragging how excited they are, one example is Naruto. He was so enthusiastic to be with his tutor and girlfriend, he's already imagining what kind of fun they'll do together. On the other hand, Sakura is complaining why she wasn't grouped with Sai.

"Sensei it isn't fair! I should be grouped with Sai!" she complained.

"Yeah, I should be with Sai!" Ino said.

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"You shut up you filthy piece of shit!"

"Woah look who talked! Do you really expect Sai to like you?! Your so assuming! No one would ever like you cause your worthless! Your not even that beautiful, you dream that you are but in reality your just an ugly worthless bitch who has a big mouth!" Sakura shouted which surprised everyone.

The blond girl was about to argue but the teacher immediately stop them. "Enough! You two, three hours detention!" their teacher commanded.

The two girls just kept quite as they both pouted and crossed their arms. Seeing that the students kept quite he continued, "Okay, now that the groups are settled in I'll be giving you the instructions. Each group will make their own song that involves this theme, **Family that we need, Family we must believe, Our lives we give, Not for you to grieve, But for you to live, A life with a happy and complete family**."

When Iruka told the theme Naruto couldn't help but to frown, he may be happy living with his mother but the love of a father he still craved. He wanted to experience for once in his life to have a father, it hurts him even more whenever he see others having a complete family. That moment when he realizes that he's bottling up all his emotions and hides it within his smiles and grins.

At the back, the raven frowned as well. She was so young when everyone she cared the most were separated from her, it was only a while that she actually had a complete family. She went to foster care going from house to house, she felt so unwanted everytime she meets new people. It wasn't until Orochimaru finally adopted her that it got worse.

The other students were self-confident and smiled as they thought it was quite easy, the blonde and raven kept on thinking how they could write a song like that when they don't even have one. Most of them already has ideas for their song and some still unclear on what they could possibly do.

"You'll be performing it next month just before the exams, in two or three weeks tops I think everyone will be ready. I'm still planning if we perform it in class or in front of the whole school, I'll inform everyone when it's decided. Don't forget to also study other subjects, I can't afford even at least one of my students to fail. Okay, now that we're finished—class dismissed!"

Everyone began leaving the classroom until only the teacher and one student was left.

"Naruto aren't you going home?" Iruka asked.

"Uh—yeah," the blonde said with a depressed voice as he stood up, carried his bag, and started leaving. "I'll get going then."

"Naruto is there something bothering you?" the man asked.

He stopped, "Sensei it's just..." the blonde didn't knew how to put it into words, he wasn't used to talk about this kind of things.

"It's about your father isn't it?" he asked and the blonde nodded slowly. He sighed as he walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, I know that your depressed that you never felt to have a father but you still have your mother and us, we may not have the same blood but deep in our hearts we treat you as family. If you want we can pretend that I'm your father for a day."

This made the blonde smile as he immediately hugged him, "Thank you sens–—I mean dad."

"Your welcome son."

꧁___꧂

"Itachi," an old man with long black hair called.

"Yes Madara-sama?" Itachi asked as he finished the food he was cooking.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me ojii-san."

"My apology, yes ojii-san?"

"Itachi, will you sit here beside me for a moment? There's something important that I have to tell you," he patted the empty space.

"What is it ojii-san?" the young man asked as he sat down.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you about—your sister." 

This made Itachi to raise an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"Here," Madara said as he took out an envelope and gave it to him. "It contains the address and the location of her school, I hope It helps."

Itachi smiled and showed his greatest gratitude to his grandfather by hugging him, "Of course ojii-san."

They both pulled away as Itachi stood up and held the envelope tight.

' _Wai_ _t for me little sister_.'

꧁___꧂

"Kakashi!"

"What is it Shizu-chan?" the white-haired man looked at her in curiosity.

"Let's plan a party for Anko."

"Why?"

"You wanna know why? Because I realized that despite all the harsh things we've done to each other I want to be friends with her once again, I'll do everything in my power just so she could have the best moment of her life." she explained with so much determination in her voice.

"Alright," Kakashi agreed.

"Yes!" Shizune exclaimed as she clinged herself to the man.

Deep in her thoughts she couldn't stop cursing herself, she knew it's her own fault for being hated by the purple-haired woman. Though it took so many years after for her to finally apologize she still wanted to show her sincerity so she also planned on giving her a gift, she hoped to at least ease the pain the other woman is feeling right now.

' _Forgiv_ _e me Anko—my best friend_ _._ '

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	11. Chapter 11

## Chapter 11: My Promise

Itachi went to the address given by his grandfather but when he got there the house was already for sale, he spotted a man on the nearby house and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir may I ask, were there people who lived there recently?" he pointed at the house.

"Yeah, they just moved away a couple of weeks ago."

"Could you possibly tell me where they might've moved?"

"I'm sorry, I have no information about where they are now."

"Oh," the raven whispered in a sad tone as he tried his best to smile. "Thank you sir."

"No problem," the man said as he head his way back to his house.

As the man walked away Itachi's smile diminished into a frown, he went back to his car and layed his head on the steering wheel. ' _S_ _o_ _he knew I was coming that's why they moved. Damn it!_ _And I really thought I was gonna finally bring her back_ _,_ ' he thought as he recalled a memory with his sister.

᯽ _Flashback: 11 years ago_ ᯽

A 5 year old girl and her 10 year old brother were at the playground. The older of the two was sitting on a swing as he peacefully watched over his little sister playing, but suddenly the girl tripped and fell down.

"Sasuko!" the young boy ran worriedly to his sister, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"It hurts nii-chan," the girl whimpered.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that up right away," he offered his back giving her a piggy back ride.

"I can walk you know."

The older raven chuckled as he walked closer to where their parents were.

"Thank you nii-chan," she ecstatically thanked him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before he asked, "For what?"

"For being my nii-chan!" the girl grinned as a blush appeared on her face.

The boy smiled in response, "Just remember that I'll always be here to protect you and that I love you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Her grin grew bigger, "I love you too nii-san!"

A blush suddenly appeared on his face as the girl's charm got to him. ' _As long as I'm still alive I will do my very best to protect you from any harm. Forgive if I myself hurted you, please understand that I only did that because it's for your own good_ _,_ ' he thought as he finally passes her to their mother, ' _I just fear when the time comes that we won't be there for you anymore_ _._ '

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

Itachi's mind kept repeating his promise over and over again and this made him more saddened, he kept cursing himself under his breath. He felt regretful for the despair he has brought to her sister for all those years of afflictively living with that horrid Orochimaru, he can't possibly imagine the disturbing things that creep has done to her knowing the sadist he really is. He took his phone out and contacted someone he didn't spoke to for a long time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Itachi"

"Ah, Itachi it's been a while since you called and I wonder why."

"I don't need to explain right now."

"So why'd you call?"

Itachi took a deep breath before he answered "Kakashi-I need your help."

"Finally, I knew you'll eventually ask for my help someday. I guess the great Uchiha finally realized that not everything can be done on their own."

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in"

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," Itachi said as he started the engine which was loud enough to be heard on the phone.

"W-Wait you mean you're gonna go to my house?!" he responded hesitantly.

"Of course where else do you think I'm going."

"But I thought you didn't like going to my house and besides it's really messy here and I know for a fact that you hate disorganized things."

"It's fine, I've already reconsidered going to your house even before I called you. Just keep away all those lewd books of yours would you? It makes me shiver everytime I see them all scattered everywhere."

"Alright, but I can't promise you I can keep all of them away in time, so expect some of them lying around anywhere in the house."

"Really? How dirty could you possibly be?"

"Well if you consider the time I went naked in public then you got another thing coming."

"Gross." the raven chuckled.

"Don't blame me if I'm not as well mannered as you, it's not like you were that innocent back then."

The raven rolled his eyes.

"I know you too well that I could sense if you rolled your eyes or not."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Another one."

It became silent for awhile until both of them couldn't back out there laugh any longer.

"You haven't really changed did you."

"Well we're still the saddest bunch of people in Konoha that's for sure."

"Yeah-well, see you later."

"Okay bye."

"Bye," he hang up his phone and started driving.

꧁___꧂

A pink-haired girl was looking at her test paper as she walked her way home.

' _Mo_ _m_ _and dad will be disappointed on me when they'll see this. It's not fair! Ino got to copy from Shikamaru while I got stuck with my airhead of a boyfriend_ ' she thought but then the wind blew her paper and flew away to a designated area which led her to a narrow path.

As she followed her paper she heard a girl's voice. She quickly picked up the paper and focused directly to the source, as she walked farther she could also hear two more voices. Her eyes widened as she saw two guys cornering a helpless girl, she was trembling and crying as one of them tightly held both her hands and pinning her to the wall. Luckily, Sakura wasn't notice by the other guy and so due to anger she aggresively kicked the man from behind. Her lessons in karate class paid off as she hit him on all his pressure points disabiling him quickly.

"Can you keep qui–" he faced the other man only to be met by a punch in the face. He tripped and fell down on his back. 

She didn't waste anytime and attacked him once again. She was successful on disabling him as well and immediately made her way to the girl. She was still shaking as Sakura helped her stand up.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you," the pink-haired girl tried to soothe her. "Come on let's get you out of here."

The black-haired girl didn't say anything and just let herself be escorted by the teen. Both left the scene in the meantime leaving the two guys on the ground groaning in pain.

✵2 _hours later_ ✵

"And that's how I saved her from being raped by those two guys," Sakura just finished explaining what had happened earlier to the police. 

"Is that true?" the police officer asked to the girl who still haven't said a word. She nodded in response. "Hmm—I salute you Sakura for bringing us the two criminals."

"No probs," she grinned.

"Might I ask, have you ever thought of being a police officer in the future? I think you'd make a great police officer someday."

"Thanks but no thanks, kicking criminal butts aren't really my forte besides I only did that becaue I wanted to save her," she put her gaze on the black-haired girl.

"A pure hearted girl indeed, I just wish the youth could be more like you. Nowadays they just go on causing trouble for everyone."

"Ehehehe," she laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's getting late you two should go home now."

The two girls stood up and said their goodbye as they left the police office. Though the sky was already dim the pink-haired girl was relieved that all of that was finished, luckily their houses were near.

As the two were walking, awkward silence filled the air so Sakura broke the silence by asking, "What's your name?"

The hooded girl took so long to respond that Sakura almost gave up until she finally talked, "Sasuko" 

This made Sakura both surprised and happy, "You finally talked! And I thought you had a talking problem. I mean you were silent the whole time, you didn't even gave your statement to the police,"

"Hn."

"By the way I was wondering earlier while looking at you, why do you look familiar? Have we met before?"

"We're classmates," Sasuko replied.

"Really?! Why didn't I noticed you back then?" Sakura felt angry about herself for not noticing her in class.

The raven just sighed, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"No it's not fine, people should pay more attention to people like you, no offense. I've read that mysterious people tend to hide their dark past by keeping a low profile, you know the less people who knows you the better."

' _Is she a psychic?_ ' the raven thought.

"But in my own opinion they shouldn't keep all their emotions bottled up, all the grudge they've been keeping to themselves is not good. They should open up more you know."

' _It's not that simple,_ ' she looked down.

"That's why starting from now on we'll be friends and I'll even add you to our group so that everyone would finally notice you," she determinedly said.

When the raven heard this she can't stop but to smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What?" 

"I didn't say anything"

Sakura just shrugged it off as the two kept walking.

' _Than_ _k_ _you_.'

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	12. Chapter 12

## Chapter 12: Redhead

Naruto finally found the necklace and it was in the hands of a little girl, though he was curious as to why she had it he focused more on taking the necklace from her.

"Please give that back, it's really precious to me," the blonde pleaded.

"Finders keepers!" the girl stick her tounge.

"I'll trade it for this lollipop."

"What am I a six year old?! FYI I'm already 12 and I'm not falling for that shit."

"Well how would I know? You're so small."

"Oh now your calling me small!" she crossed her arms.

"I'm just being honest geez. Look just give me back that necklace," he slowly stepped closer to the girl.

The girl didn't move a muscle as the teen kept coming closer.

"Just give me the necklace and I won't bother you anymore," Naruto calmly said as he was about to get the necklace from the girl's hand. But suddenly, she kicked him on the foot and started running.

"Ahh! You little brat!" Naruto groaned in pain, due to the pain the girl caused on his foot he couldn't chase her. "Comeback here!" he shouted as he held his foot.

Sitting at a table inside a coffee shop was a redhead girl with an unusual sign on her left forehead, she has been watching the blonde for quite some time. She wore a red slip dress and a classy straw hat, her classy dressing with her gold pendant and shades signifies the wealthiness of this unknown girl. As she finished her cup of coffee and left the shop, she began to make her way to the blonde.

Naruto kept focusing on his injured foot that he didn't notice that there was someone coming his way. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch..." the blonde kept saying over and over again.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto," the redhead greeted which got his attention.

The blue-eyed teen opened his eyes to see who it was and to his surprise he saw in front of him a somewhat rich and beautiful red-haired girl who looks the same age as he is, "Hello?"

The redhead chuckled at his curiosity, "You don't remember me don't you?"

"Uhh-who are you exactly and why do you know my name?"

"Oh Naruto-it's me Gaia, your classmate in kindergarten and your childhood friend remember?" she explained as she took off her hat and shades.

"Gaia?" the blonde tried to remember until it finally came back to him.

᯽ _Flashback:_ _10_ _years ago_ ᯽  
 _(After the transfer of Sasuko)_

"Teacher where's the girl that sits there?" the blonde pointed the seat the raven was sitted yesterday.

"Oh her, she already transferred to another school"

"Oh" the blonde whispered sadly as he held the necklace in his arms.

But then the whole class was startled when a girl with red hair suddenly rushed inside the classroom and slipped which made her fall.

"I'm so sorry I just got really excited," the girl sheepishly grinned as she picked herself up.

Then the teacher remembered that there was gonna be a new student so she said, "Oh I forgot! Class meet your new classmate, she came from the all the way from the other side of town so treat her well. Kindly introduce yourself please."

"Before that I would just like to say that I'm not the only one, I've also got my two siblings and-here they are now," 

Two kids entered the class, they looked very exhausted.

"Gaia you're too fast!" the kid with four pig tails panted heavily.

"Yeah, not everyone is as fast and energetic as you are," the boy with brown hair tried to catch his breath.

"I know I know, so let me introduce myself my name is Gaia Kazekage, I'm 6 years old and I love playing with my brother and sister! Oh and I also love playing with the sand!" the redhead started.

"Hi! My name Kankuro and my hobbies are playing with puppets! And I just want all of you to know that puppets and dolls are different!" the brunette boy explained as he doesn't want others to think that he likes dolls.

"And I'm Temari and I collect fans!" the oldest of the three introduced and suddenly showed everyone her giant fan. "This is my favorite fan, it's called Kyodai Sensu! I always carry it on my back just in case something happens," she said as everyone looked at the fan with amazement.

The teacher's eyes widened at the fan but she shook her head and put her attention back to the three, "Okay now that you finished introducing yourselves go on take your sits, there's enough seats for the three of you."

There were 3 vacant seats, one in front, one on the middle, and one on the back. Temari sat in the back, Kankuro sat in front, and Gaia sat in the middle where the raven previously sat. Naruto's seat was just in front of the redhead so he wanted to have a quick look at the girl but then he caught her looking at him, their eyes met and all of a sudden she winked at him. The blond boy quickly faced front with his face flushed.

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

Naruto quickly hugged the redhead, "Gaia! It's been years, how's it going? I'm sorry for not recognizing you right away."

"It's fine. My life has been going great so far, but I have to say I am sick of being the class president in my class _again_ ," the redhead responded as she hugged back. "I miss this," she whispered.

"You mean you miss my hugs?"

"Yeah, I always loved listening to your heartbeat-it's so calming. And that's not the only thing I missed..." Gaia said as she pulled apart from the hug and suddenly kissed him. "I also miss those lips of yours."

Naruto's face turned red at the girl's sudden move on him, it reminded him of their kiss when they were young but it felt different now since they both grown-up and many years have past since they saw each other.

The blonde still couldn't say anything so the redhead just asked, "So-I saw you just get kicked by a kid, what happened?"

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind before answering, "Well you see, that kid found my necklace and I tried taking it from her but unfortunately I only got a kick on the foot in return."

Gaia nodded slowly then suddenly a big man wearing a suit approached the redhead.

"Ma'am I've retrieved the necklace," the guy which looked like the redhead's bodyguard handed the necklace to her.

"Good," the girl thanked the man. "Is this what you were looking for?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the necklace in disbelief, "B-but how?"

"I've sent my bodyguard to retrieve it," the redhead answered.

"But I just told you about it."

"I was secretly spying on you this whole time. When I saw you trying to take the necklace from that kid, I've sent my bodyguard to chase after her."

"Then what's the point of asking me what happened if you know already?!"

"Just wanted to make sure that the necklace is yours and that your not stealing it from that kid."

"Hey! When did I ever become a thief," Naruto said slightly offended.

"Well..." the redhead leaned closer to the blonde's ear. "You stole my heart," she whispered.

Naruto can't stop but to blush at those words, he still remembers the promise they made years ago about both of them being in a relationship together and getting married in the future. At the back of his head he hoped that the redhead had forgotten that promise since he already has a girlfriend, for a moment he cursed himself for keeping so many promises with so many girls before. He thought that what they had in the past was just puppy love and that it wasn't really serious.

"Since it's a Sunday why don't we hang out like we did in the old days, besides I don't have anything to do today so how about it?" the redhead offered.

"Sounds great!" the blonde answered.

And so the two hang out, they went to places where they both agreed on going. They had fun and shared some of their memories together. Though they're not kids anymore, to make things fun they acted like one.

"Naruto," the redhead called.

"What is it Gaia-chan?" the blonde asked.

"Remember that promise you made me? I want that now," she stepped closer as their faces were an inch away.

He backed away and tried to put all his thoughts into words in a less complicated way, "Uhh-you see I already have a girlfriend so..."

"I'll wait," she simply answered.

The blonde only smiled at her but deep in his thoughts he felt regretful, he don't know how to explain to her that the promise was just _childish_ and that they should forget about it.

' _I'l_ _l wait for you Naruto_ , _no matter what happens._ '

꧁___꧂

"I totally forgot that you're with us, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I already told you that I'm used to it didn't I?" the raven reiterated.

The two teens are in the pink-haired girl's room, Sakura dragged the girl to her house 'cause she wants to have a girl's night out so she also invited the other girls to come over her house tonight.

Sakura didn't know that Sasuko was her classmate until now, she also can't believe that she was also one of her groupmate in their project.

"No it's not fine, everyone must know who you are. I know! Let's make you more noticable."

"And how's that?"

"For one, changing the way you look. Dressing you up like a supermodel could do the trick, no one can't forget a sexy-looking model plus when guys would look at you they would totally chase after you."

"Though I'm not really into fashion nor do I know the latest trends I think your idea kind of sucks, I mean I get chased by dogs a lot what more for guys. I'd rather be a nerd than become a whore."

"At least consider it, it wouldn't hurt to try. Come on, let's take a photo of you."

"I'm not a photogenic person," the raven replied, the wind from the electric suddenly blew her hair as the pink-haired girl took a photo of her.

"OMG! You look gorgeous! The timing of your hair being blown plus that Snow White like face of yours when it's not being covered by your bangs makes this photo perfect! I mean you don't even need to wear makeup or even pose, you just need to look at the camera. I'll totally post this in the internet," Sakura raved.

"No!"

"Too late!"

The raven sighed in annoyance as she doesn't want her face to be on other people's screens. The pink-haired girl noticed that the raven is quite annoyed so she smirked, "Don't get mad at me I'm just doing this because I want people to notice."

"Well I didn't ask you to and I'm not mad, I'm just not used to this things."

"Oh, well don't worry cause sooner or later you'll get used to it since we're friends now right?"

"Yeah-friends."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since technically Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro don't have surnames in the series I decided to make their clan name their last name.


	13. Chapter 13

## Chapter 13: Obsessed

**_Run_**.

_This was the only thing that the raven thought to do as she was being chased by a dark figure, she ran and ran until she was stopped by a house on fire. The flame spread all over the house and became larger as it made the other houses on fire. The raven tried to go back but as soon as she turned around the figure was already in front of her, she closed her eyes preparing herself for what comes next but after moments of waiting-nothing happened. Her eyes quickly opened as soon as she heard screaming coming from behind, she turned around once again only to see people being engulfed by the flames; the screams of those people haunted her as their cries kept playing on her head. It became worse as she soon recognizes two out of the many people burning. Agonizing-this was the only way she could describe what she's feeling right this moment as tears poured down her face._

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san..." the raven cried._

_She t_ _hen saw the figure beside her, it's face was unclear but the devilish smirk was still visible. She noticed a very young Sasuko beside her, she was on her knees as she sobbed and whispered their parents' names._

_Sasuko couldn't stand the sight in front of her and so she closed her eyes once again but it seems that the vision still continues to haunt her until..._

"Ha...!" the raven gasped for air as she woke up from another nightmare. It didn't surprise her that she woke up that way once again, the only things that really bothered her was that unknown figure that she has yet to figure out who it was. Cold sweats dripped all over the raven's face, her eyes swollen from not getting enough sleep due to the previous nights of nonstop nightmares. She wished for it to end but it seemed that no matter what she does the feelings of fear and despair from her tragic and traumatic childhood kept on reoccuring and has not yet subsided. Her pride as an Uchiha destroyed by the horrible events that she has witnessed and gone through all her life. In the previous years she was lucky for having good friends but it wasn't long until the horrid Orichimaru would try to ruin her life, even attempting to hurt those close to her.

Having great power and a wide range of connections in his hands Orochimaru will do anything just to get his hands on anything that he's interested in. He already made a big name to himself in the business industry even being called the "Number 1 Business Man in Konoha", that's why people usually take all his accusations as just a mere joke including Sasuko's statements. So many people has respect and trust on the snake-like man that they stand up for him and challenge those who ever dare make him look bad.

Instead of the raven moving on at the loss of her parents it became worse when the man appeared into her life.

The raven got up from her bed as she tied her hair into a ponytail and leaving her bangs untouched. She thought of going for a little walk to the nearby park to clear her mind out of things. These past days she usually goes to the park and everytime she spends her time their she always felt calm, since they moved in the town it was so stressful for her to try to get used to the environment so going to the park really helped her a lot. She also found a secluded area their that she finds perfect to be her personal spot.

She looked at her digital clock to see that it was still 5:30 and so she walked up to her closet, changed into some casual clothes and went out of her room. She didn't hesitate to go out knowing that the man she hates most is in his business trips and won't be back until a couple of weeks; she was relieved when she got home last night without his presence and just saw a note sticking on the fridge saying he will not be back for a while. She went downstairs and spotted her cat lying on the couch just chilling like there's no problem in the world. She walked up to the fuzzy feline and sat beside her.

"You always manage to stay so calm Sarada, how do you do it?" the raven said admiring the cat's serenity.

"Meow," it was the only response the black cat made as it made it's way to her lap.

"Wanna go out for a walk?" the raven asked which the cat responded with a purr. "I'll take that as a yes."

And with that she stood up with Sarada in her arms and exited the house, it was still a bit dark outside so she thought if she walks faster they could make it to the park quickly to witness the sunrise. As she rushed to go to their destination she accidentally bumped into a passerby, she was a redhead girl holding her leashed dog.

"Sorry," the raven apologized.

Suddenly the redhead's dog caught the eye of the raven's cat then started barking which startled the cat and made it start to hiss.

"Next time look at where you're going and can you get that cat of yours away from us? My dog hates cats plus I'm allergic to them," the redhead said quite rudely.

"Sorry," Sasuko apologized again.

"Tsk, whatever," she then began walking away.

' _Gee_ _z what's her problem_?' the raven thought but she just shrugged it off and began walking away as well. It's better that way than arguing about it, it's not like they both know each other anyway.

As Sasuko made her way to her personal spot she sighed in relief as the sun's rays struck her face and a beautiful sunrise could be seen.

"If only life could be this beautiful."

꧁___꧂

  
"Hey Sakura, are you going to band practice tonight?" Ino asked as they were walking their way home.

"It's not like there's something else to do."

"Same, it's too boring at home," the blonde responded. "Hey did you hear? Anko-sensei is gonna resign after the exams."

"What?! Why?"

"I heard that she's sick, I just don't know what it is."

"Then why can't she just rest it out or take a leave? Rather than quitting her job? I think it's bullshit if she just plainly quit her responsiblity as a teacher just because of a mere illness."

"Well unless the illness is really severe, you can't just judge a person that quickly. You should at least know what the person is going through right now."

"Well until we know what her sickness is I still won't change my opinion."

"Your choice, and I'll also not stop collecting more information about her."

"You sure are great at gossiping huh?"

"Hehe," the blond girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Ha..." Sakura sighed. "If she actually does have a very severe condition then I'm so sorry for her, I really can't imagine myself going through that kind of situation," she paused for a moment before looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just-remembered something."

"Oh okay."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You're not gonna ask me what it is?"

"Why should I? These past few days you've been so secretive with me. You clearly need space so I get it, you don't want to talk about your problems and you decide to solve them yourself then a guy suddenly appears and finds out so he does everything in his power to help you and when everything has been resolved both of you fall in love and BOOM! Happily ever after y'all."

The pink-haired girl looked at her like she just summarized a romance series, "I think you're reading too much romance novels."

Ino chuckled in response, "Okay fine, what is it that uou remembered?"

"You're a bit too late for that but fine. When I was 6 I had a friend, he's name was Ryu. He was very pale and had black hair and he was very intelligent for his age. Since our parents were so close we eventually got close as well, we were both only childs that's why we always had each other's back. At first I only saw him as this brother that I never had, it wasn't until the incident."

"What hapenned?"

"He-had a heart attack. It turns out he had coronary heart disease, the signs were all there and yet I didn't even noticed. I remember the day it all happened, we were at their house, since it was pouring rain outside we decided to just play tag indoors. He was having a hard time chasing after me as usual and I just laughed at him for being so slow but then as soon as I turned round to look at him he was already on his knees crying as he was clenching his chest. I asked why and then he said "It hurts" so I quickly called his parents. The look on their faces when we were at the hospital-I just can't explain what that excruciating pain I felt when I saw them crying. It's like the world I thought before that was full of joy has turned into a sad and depressing world. Sometimes I'd ask myself if I was to blame for what had happened."

"Are you okay? You kinda look depressed," Ino asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that it's so hard for me to think that one of the most precious people in your life would have to deal with such an illness."

"Well I think you did your best to make him happy and that is all that matters, he was courageous enough to set aside his health just so he could be with you."

"I guess..." she paused and chuckled, "But you know what's so funny? After a year of trying to recover he requested that we would get married, I laughed at the thought of two children getting married but when we looked eye to eye I knew he was serious. He was very weak at the time and I barely visited him, and as time passes I get more anxious. When the day of the wedding came I was very nervous, I was afraid-I knew deep in my heart I musn't cry and should just face him. But..."

"But what?"

"I didn't show up, I just-ran away. And the next day I just found out that he passed away."

The blonde put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, you were just a scared 6 years old girl."

"But it was his last wish! I was the only one he had and yet I just left him."

"You know there are certain things in our lives that we can't change and even though how much we deeply regret it we must accept what had happened and just move on, yeah you didn't show up but I think he already expected it from the way you reacted the first time he told you about the wedding. As you said he was _too intelligent_ for his age so at one point he understood that you were afraid. I think it was more okay for him that you didn't show up because he didn't want you to feel more hurt, he didn't want the memory of him dying in front of you to be imprinted in your mind."

"You're right," the pink-haired girl smiled. "You know even though we fight and trash talk each other sometimes I'm glad that you're my friend."

"I'm glad too," they hugged each other.

"I guess that's why I always get the urge to be friends with pale black-haired guys like him, it's like there's an unfinished business that I have to complete."

"Well it's better off if you just forget guys like them," she smirked secretly.

Sakura quickly pulled off the hug, "Wait, are you just saying that just so you could flirt with Sai?"

"No."

"Hmm-I'm keeping an eye on you."

' _Hehe_.'

As the two walked their way home, a woman smiled at the sight of two girl friends. It reminded her of herself when she was in high school.

"Shizune-chan, you're not coming?" Kakashi asked as he waited for her to enter the car.

"Oh! Sorry I was just distracted by someone," the woman quickly entered the car and sat at the passenger seat.

"You weren't looking at another guy were you?"

"Of course not! Why would I look at another guy when I already have you to stare at all day," she clung to the man as he they both looked eye to eye.

"Hm," the silver-haired man blushed underneath his mask.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no."

Shizune grinned and kissed the man on the cheek, "I love you~"

Kakashi's face heated up, "Let's g-go home," he said as he started driving.

It just goes to show that no matter how many times the silver-haired man would wear his mask Shizune would still be able to look right through him. That's called TRUE LOVE people.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	14. Chapter 14

## Chapter 14: Contented

It was yet another school day, the whole class was surprisingly quite.

In the left corner Hinata couldn't stop blushing whenever she looked at Naruto. ' _Snap out of it! Forget about the thing you saw the other day——OMG his looking at this direction! I-is he looking at me? Does he maybe like me? That's impossible he's already in a relationship with Sakura. Ugh!_ _I'm hopeless._ '

In the right corner Ino is busy writing a love letter to Sai. ' _Dear Sai, I just want to give this letter to you in hopes of having you as my partner, making children together, and getting married_ —— _Wait! The marriage must come before the babies. Ugh! I'd have to start all over again_.'

And at the center back, Sasuko is trying to focus on the lesson but her mind couldn't stop envisioning the person from her nightmares, even in school it still creeps her. Her attention was suddenly caught by Naruto when he called her name.

"Psst! Sasu-chan," Naruto whispered.

"Didn't you swore not to disturb me in class? And don't call me Sasu-chan!" She whispered with an annoyed tone but at the back of her head she was actually thankful for distracting her.

"It's an emergency."

"Define emergency?"

"I can't understand what sensei is saying."

"Uh huh, you're clearly trying to be ignorant on purpose aren't you? That's why you're that desperate for me to be your tutor."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now keep quite, before sensei notices us."

"Fine," the blonde pouted as he faced front.

The raven secretly smiled as she also went back to listening to the lesson but this time she's more focused. ' _Such a dobe._ '

꧁___꧂

As the last hour of classes were finished everyone was dismissed. Sakura invited Sasuko to join her and Naruto to go to the park near her house, she surprisingly accepted the invitation despite the fact that the park that they're heading to is actually the same park she goes. On the way to the park the three were really quite. As soon they got there the raven pretended that it was her first time going there, she wasn't quite ready to tell them that the park was her happy place.

"This park is so beautiful," the raven started.

"I know right," Sakura replied. "Back when we were kids we usually go here to play."

Once they found the perfect spot they quickly set up everything, from the picnic mat to the food they've brought.

"Did you two plan all these?"

"Yup," they both responded.

She just rolled her eyes as a smile began to appear on her face, ' _Great, now I have two of the most desperate people I've ever met in front of me._ '

"Sasu-chan I'm so glad that you came with us," the blonde grinned.

"It's the least I could do after what you two did."

"What?" they both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"What did you do Sakura?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"What did you do Naruto?" the pinkette asked threateningly. 

The raven quietly chuckled at the scene, "If there's something you need to know about me it's that I'm not this appreciative to people especially those I've just met for a couple of weeks. But for those couple weeks I've come to realize that not everyone is not that bad as I thought."

"Wait, so does this mean you both know each other already?" the pink-haired girl questioned

"Yeah, why?" Naruto answered. 

"Well I planned this picnic to introduce you to Sasuko."

"That's funny, I planned this picnic so YOU could meet my tutor."

"She's your tutor?!" she raised her voice and the blonde responded by nodding. "Wow, what a coincidence. So like how did you two meet."

"Remember when Kiba took the blame for causing the party?"

"Yeah?"

"It was actually the same day she entered our class for the first time, unfortunately Iruka-sensei was too distracted on scolding us that he forgot to introduce her."

"I already know the _forgetting the new student_ part, I want to know who first approached who."

"I actually noticed her right away when I entered class. I caught her writing equations and whatever those math things are called and I assumed that she was smart. It was perfect timing 'cause I was also struggling at math and I can't afford to fail at math again so I took the opportunity to ask her if she could be my tutor at least just for the school year."

"You know you could've just asked some of our classmates, at least that way you're sure that your tutor will actually be good at math. No offense Sasuko." she looked at the raven's direction.

"Non taken."

Sakura looked back at the blonde and face palmed, "My boyfriend is still an idiot as usual."

"Huh? You're both in a relationship together?"

"Didn't I tell you that I already had a boyfriend?"

"But I didn't expect it to be _him._ "

"What's that suppose to mean?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand. Mind telling me how you met each other?"

"Well, I met Sakura when I was in sixth grade. We were classmates back then and the first time I glanced at her I already fell in love. I did everything just so she could notice me and it worked then we became friends and soon after eight grade she became my girlfriend."

The raven glanced at the girl and gave her a look of reassurance.

"Part of it is true," Sakura responded.

"Wait what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You already know what I mean, I don't need to remind you of your mistakes before."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, never mind," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How about you Sasuko, how did you became friends with Sakura?"

"Uhh..." the raven became uncomfortable at the question and Sakura could read it on her face so she decided to stand up for her.

"I actually approached her first, I thought it'd be rude if I don't introduce myself to our new classmate. It might not seem obvious but we've been close for the past couple of days now," she smiled at the raven.

"S-She's right!" she smiled back.

"Good to hear that, well now that the introduction is done let's eat!" the blonde dug in to the food.

"Finally!" the pink-haired girl took out from her picnic basket a batch of strawberry cupcakes. "Oh yeah about our group project, we still haven't wrote a song yet."

"I actually wrote some lyrics and also I've already thought of a rad tune that would fit perfectly for it."

"That's great!"

"Can I see the lyrics?"

"Sure," Naruto brought out from his bag the lyrics. "Here" he handed it over to Sasuko.

"I didn't know you could write songs, oh I forgot that you're a musician. Sorry."

"How could you forget after all we've been through," Naruto fakingly cried.

"You're such a drama king," Sasuko rolled her eyes.

"You forgot that I write songs and then you insult me, you're so mean," the blonde whined and crossed his arms.

The raven sighed in annoyance, "How can I take you seriously if you act so childish."

"Hey I'm just bringing y'all energy, I kinda noticed that you're turning pale lately."

"I'm just tired these past days that's all."

"I also noticed, is there something wrong that we should be worried about?" Sakura responded. 

"I'm fine I just need to rest it's no big deal, let's just work on our song."

"Okay." Despite their worried faces they decided not to push the raven further, they trust her enough to believe that she really is fine.

' _They musn't know or else they'll end up just like them_ ' Sasuko gazed slowly down to the ground as a bittersweet smile started to form into her face.

꧁___꧂

"Do you expect me to actually do that?! No way in my entire life."

Kakashi and Shizune are in their house planning the things they should do for the party they are throwing for Anko. 

"Oh come on you're just gonna strip."

"In front of many people?! My dignity is on the line here!"

"And when did you ever learn to have dignity? You should acknowledge me 'cause not many women would do this to there man."

"I get that you're giving me the freedom to be naked in front of other women but it's just not right, why do you think women wouldn't allow there man to strip in front of other girls? Besides——I only want to be naked in front of Shizune-chan..." Kakashi could not hide his blush any longer.

Shizune grinned and kissed his forehead, "Alright, you win."

The man wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, he listened carefully to her heartbeat as it felt so soothing.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to agree to strip, all this time I've been so busy thinking about Anko that I forgot to ask if you were okay with the things I had planned."

"It's totally fine, at the end of the day you're just doing this for your friend. For you I'll do anything—except for the stripping," they both laughed. 

They looked at each other's eyes as the atmosphere was filled with complete bliss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	15. Chapter 15

## Chapter 15: Location

"Is everything according to plan?"

"Yes Ma'am the girl named as Sakura has been sent a letter."

"Good, what about the flowers I ordered?"

"It has yet to be delivered Ma'am."

Gaia looked outside her car as she kept an eye on a blonde teen.

"Ma'am?"

"Hm?"

"The party will start soon, shall we drive there now?"

"Granted," she smirked as she thought that her plans was going well, it wasn't long until she could get her hands on the thing she wanted most. ' _You'll soon be mine Uzumaki Naruto_.'

꧁___꧂

* * *

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖣𝗈𝖻𝖾, 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗅𝖾𝖿𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖻𝗈𝗈𝗄 𝗂𝗇 𝗆𝗒 𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗌𝖾  
😒

𝖢𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝖨 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝗂𝗍 𝗎𝗉 𝗍𝗈𝗆𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗈𝗐? :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖮𝗄𝖺𝗒, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗐𝗁𝗒'𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖺 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝖼𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀  
𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗌 "𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗌  
𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 69 𝗂𝗌 𝗆𝗈𝗎𝗍𝗁𝗐𝖺𝗌𝗁"?

𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍?! 𝖨 𝖽𝗂𝖽𝗇'𝗍 𝗐𝗋𝗂𝗍𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖨 𝗌𝗐𝖾𝖺𝗋😓 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖨 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗃𝗎𝖽𝗀𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗈𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝗒𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀  
𝖻𝗎𝗍... 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝖽𝖺𝗒 𝖨 𝗌𝖺𝗐 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺  
𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗇𝗈 𝗆𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗓𝗂𝗇𝖾

𝖠𝗅𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍, 𝖨 𝖺𝖽𝗆𝗂𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗓𝗂𝗇𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗂𝗌 :𒊹︎︎︎  
𝗍𝗋𝗎𝖾 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝖾 𝗂𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗆𝖾 

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖮𝗄𝖺𝗒...  
𝖢𝖺𝗇 𝗐𝖾 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖾𝗅𝗌𝖾?

😌𝖠𝗅𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖥𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝗒 𝗇𝖾𝗑𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗆𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖨 𝗈𝗋𝖽𝖾𝗋 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗍𝗈  
𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗈𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝗆𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗆𝗒  
𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗆𝗂𝗌𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇🙅

😱 𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗍 :𒊹︎︎  
do 𝗒𝗈𝗎? 

𒊹︎︎︎: 🙄😒  
𝖫𝗈𝗈𝗄 𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝗂𝗋𝗋𝗈𝗋, 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖽𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝖾𝖾?

𝖠 𝗀𝗈𝗈𝖽 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖻𝗅𝗈𝗇𝖽𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗇😁💖 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)☝

😂𝖸𝗈𝗎'𝗋𝖾 𝗉𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖿 𝖫𝖮𝖫 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋😑  
𝖫𝖾𝗍'𝗌 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗋

𝖪, 𝖻𝗒𝖾 𝖲𝖺𝗌𝗎-𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇❤ :𒊹︎︎︎

* * *

"Huh, she didn't reply back," Naruto said to himself. ' _So mean._ '

He's currently at the supermarket buying the things his mom has listed. He didn't expect so many people lining up at 6:00 in the evening. He was slowly growing bored of waiting in line but luckily he received a message from Sasuko, when their chat came to an end it was just in time for him to finally purchase the items.

As he left the market he passed by the parking lot and noticed a very familiar car, as he tries to recall whose car it is it suddenly drove off. In the end he just shrugged it off as he continued to walk away. 

As he was close to reaching his home his phone rang again. He assumed it would be the raven but he was wrong, this time it was Sakura.

* * *

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖭𝖺𝗋𝗎𝗍𝗈, 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝗐𝖾 𝗆𝖾𝖾𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗆𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗈𝗐?

𝖲𝗎𝗋𝖾, 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝖼𝖼𝖺𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇? :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖭𝗈, 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾'𝗌 𝗇𝗈 𝗈𝖼𝖼𝖺𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇. 𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾'𝗌 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍  
𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖨'𝗏𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅  
𝗒𝗈𝗎

𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗆𝖾 𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗐 :𒊹︎︎︎  
you 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗂𝗇 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇, 𝖨 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍  
𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝖼𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎

𝖲𝗁𝗈𝖼𝗄 𝗆𝖾? 𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗂𝗇 :𒊹︎︎︎  
𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗆𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗒? 

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖭𝗈 𝗌𝗍𝗎𝗉𝗂𝖽, 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗆𝖾𝖾𝗍 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾  
𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒𝗀𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗍 𝖾𝗑𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗅𝗒 10 𝗈'𝖼𝗅𝗈𝖼𝗄. 𝖣𝗈𝗇'𝗍  
𝖻𝖾 𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾! 𝖮𝗄, 𝖻𝗒𝖾

𝖪, 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝗍𝗈 𝗒𝖺 𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗋. 𝖫𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎❤ :𒊹︎︎︎

* * *

' _She didn't reply too! And she usually says I love you back,_ ' he thought. 

As he entered the house he quickly set the grocery at the table and ran upstairs to his room. He looked at the calendar and sighed in relief, it was there second anniversary. For a second he thought that his girlfriend was acting kind of strange but now he understands why. ' _She's actually planning to surprise me for our anniversary tomorrow! And she also remembered the first place we met, aww Sakura-chan is so thoughtful._ '

He can't stop at grinning at the thought of them celebrating, "I should find her a present." From this day he ought to himself to find a perfect present for the pink-haired until the surprise for tomorrow.

꧁___꧂

' _So she could possibly be one of Kakashi's students, I just hope she's the one._ '

Itachi wasn't the type of person who'd be easy to fool but for the past decade of tracking down the location of his little sister has always failed. His patience and skills is yet to be tested as he has encountered another lead to the girl's whereabouts.

His meeting with Kakashi was quite the trip.

᯽ _Flashback: 5 days ago_ ᯽

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two men just casually waved at each other.

"Do you wanna eat cheesecake," Kakashi got closer to the raven.

"Go to hell Kakashi."

"Could you cut that out you two! You're like the male version of Anna and Elsa," Shizune suddenly appeared.

They both chuckled at the response.

Kakashi and Itachi hasn't seen each other for so long thus making them miss each other so much, and even though Shizune hasn't quite known him too well she's still happy for them.

"Itachi meet Shizune, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Shizune-san," he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it as a sign of respect. 

"Okay stop."

Itachi smirked at his reaction. After a quick chat they finally entered the Sannin and Hatake Residence.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I was just wondering if you have a student with the name of Sasuko Uchiha?"

"Cousin?" the silver-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"No, my sister."

"What?! You have a sister?" the raven nodded in response. "I knew you were secretive and all but I didn't expect that it would come to a point where you'd hide your own sister's existence from me."

"I'm sorry but I really need to find her, so do you know anyone with the name Sasuko Uchiha?"

' _So he's actually her brother, I should inform Tsunade-san,_ ' Shizune thought. "Doesn't Iruka has a transferee in his advisory class?" she asked Kakashi. 

"Oh yeah, I also noticed. Weeks ago when I was teaching that class I spotted a new face, it was a black-haired girl who was very quite and unsocial towards the other students."

"Could you tell me her address?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know any information about her."

"I see," he sighed as he looked down.

"But I could ask my friend Iruka about her that way we'll be sure if she really is your sister."

The frown turned into a smile as he thanked him. 

"So——where's the cheesecake?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Bastard."

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

Itachi wished he'd find her as soon as possible but he knew he can't stay here longer for he has business to attend to so he messaged the only person he can count on to go spy on the girl.

* * *

𝖧𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗈 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖡𝖺𝖻𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎? 𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗉'𝗌  
𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗒𝗈𝗎

🖕 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖠𝗐𝗐 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗆𝖺𝖽 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎  
𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽𝗇'𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖺 𝗐𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗒?

𝖨 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗃𝗈𝗄𝖾𝗌 :𒊹︎︎︎  
𝖪𝗂𝗌𝖺𝗆𝖾, 𝖨 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝗈   
𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝖾 

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖨'𝗅𝗅 𝖽𝗈 𝗂𝗍 𝖨𝖥 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗌𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗌𝖿𝗒 𝗆𝖾😋

𝖭𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖲𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗌𝖾𝗋𝗂𝗈𝗎𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋, 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖾 𝖨'𝗅𝗅 𝖽𝗈 𝗂𝗍. 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍  
𝗂𝗌 𝗂𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝗈?

𝖦𝗈 𝗍𝗈 𝖪𝗈𝗇𝗈𝗁𝖺 𝖧𝗂𝗀𝗁 𝖲𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗈𝗅 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗉𝗉𝗅𝗒 :𒊹︎︎︎  
𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝗌𝗐𝗂𝗆𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗇𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗎𝖼𝗍𝗈𝗋 

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗂𝗇 𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝖾?

𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝖾𝗑𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗅𝗒 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗂𝗇 𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗒𝗈𝗎 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖳𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗆𝖾 𝗂𝗇 𝖽𝖾𝗍𝖺𝗂𝗅

🍆💦💦🍑 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖮𝗁 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗁😋

𝖩𝖾𝗋𝗄 :𒊹︎︎︎

𒊹︎︎︎: 𝖧𝖾𝗁𝖾, 𝖨'𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀😁

* * *

Itachi rolled his eyes as a smile appeared on his face, "That perv."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	16. Chapter 16

## Chapter 16: Elastic Heart

Bright flashes of light began to fill the dim sky as the sun slowly risen up, despite the sunny day the atmosphere had a very cool feel to it that many people would consider one of the best weather to just enjoy themselves including the blonde teen. Naruto was always late to wake up, his mom would usually wake him up but surprisingly he woke up early in his own and in the weekend. He's so excited to meet with Sakura that everything around him seem to be invisible, the day had already started with so much joy and possitivity and yet his craving for more. He happily went downstairs and went to the dining where he saw his mother preparing breakfast.

"Naruto, you surprisingly woke up early today."

"I'm just really excited I guess," he blithely grinned.

"By the looks of it——you're going out for a date with Sakura aren't you?" she quickly turned off the stove and put aside the kitchen tools as she intriguingly paid attention to his son's response.

"Close but no."

"Come on tell me."

"Well..." he leaned closer and whispered. "It's our second anniversary."

"Aww~" she cooed and grinned. "Well I wish you the best of luck! Oh, and you should bring with you the strawberry cake I bought yesterday."

"But weren't you planning it for us to eat it for dinner tonight?"

"It's fine, I'll just buy another one from the bakery and besides I know Sakura loves to eat sweets."

"Thank you kaa-san," he smiled.

Once they finished their breakfast the blonde resumed to prepare for what's to come soon. He planned to act cluelessly when he meets with her, he thought that once she finally surprises him he'll surprise her back by telling her that he knew all along and offer her the cake. As soon as he saw that the time was already 9:30 he quickly took his leave.

He never doubted the pink-haired girl whenever she acted weird, he would usually predict what happens and at the end of the day he'd always be right; it's already a habit for him to look up to Sakura as being this perfectly imperfect person and how she embraces that side of herself. Despite their shortcomings especially in their relationship the blonde would always fix their every problem and so does Sakura——at least that's what he thinks.

He came to an abrupt stop as soon as he spotted the girl and rushed to meet her.

"Sakura-chan!" he enthusiastically called as he waved to her with the cake in hand.

"Naruto sit down," the girl said in a very serious tone.

"Okay..." the blonde raised an eyebrow as he sat down with her, little does he know what's going to happen next.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Go on..."

She closed her eyes and sighed anxiously as she tried to put her thoughts into words, "Naruto, for the past year we've been in a relationship I know you've done so much things for me. Even before you became my boyfriend you always helped me go through the most desperate times of my life despite my stubbornness and my obssesiveness towards other guys. I'm very thankful for everything really but——I can't go on with this relationship any longer, I just can't love you the way you expect me to. You're so nice and a very caring person which is why I think that I really don't deserve your love. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you."

His eyes widened in shock, he never expected that kind of response."S-So what? Does this mean that the night we did it together didn't meant anything to you? The day I bought you all those gifts?"

"But you slept with a girl the day before that! What makes you think you're better than me?"

The blonde gritted his teeth as he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice," she frowned.

"That girl..."

"Huh?"

"That girl I danced with in the party—I admit I followed her outside without telling you but only because she left drunk. As I offered her to take her home she kept saying the name _Mark_ , it turns out she got dumped by her boyfriend and she can't seem to get over it so I stayed and talked with her the whole night until finally she agreed for me to take her home. She even made me promise to her not tell anyone what happened so I kept my word."

Sakura's eyes widened, she was surprised that all this time the blonde was really being loyal. She looked down and felt so bad at every bad thing she'd ever done to him.

He puts up a bitter smile and showed a pained expression as he release a weak chuckle, "You know what's so funny? All I ever mentioned in our conversation was you, I told her everything about us and that you were the most precious girl in my life..." he took a long paused as he clenched his fists. "I-I don't think I can call you that any longer."

The girl couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "I-I'm sorry."

Naruto had only looked at her with the most coldest eyes he'd ever given to anyone and it wasn't just his stare that was cold but also his affection for her that he had been carrying for years, as if an ice block was cut into half and just kept on breaking until nothing's left. Sakura looked up only to see his dull and lifeless eyes, the eyes that once looked at her with so much joy.

"You didn't even remember that it's our second anniversary, I even brought cake but I guess you don't want it," he sighed and paused for a moment. "So all this time I've been holding to this relationship just for you to end it? Then..." he turned his back at her. "As you wish."

He began walking away as tears started pouring down his cheeks. It was finally over——as much as it hurts to say for both of them they were already drifting away. As he steps farther it felt like the sky became darker, like the clouds shrouded the light of their relationship——the light that they once had.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	17. Chapter 17

## Chapter 17: Skeptically Aesthetic

Sasuko slowly walked to class as she tried not to hide her face this time, though she should be worried about this she was more focused on the blonde. Naruto was supposed to pick up his books yesterday but he didn't bother to show up nor reply to the raven's messages. It left her confused and a little bit worried for him even if she wouldn't admit it.

Once she entered the room she was surprised to see the blonde, usually she's the first person to enter class since she wakes up so early in the morning that's why she didn't expect Naruto to be there before her. As she made her way to her seat the blonde didn't even bother to look up at her, ' _He did promise not to stare at me in class but why do I feel that there's something wrong with him, should I——ask him?_ '

She sat down and paused for a moment until finally she decided to talk to him. As she slowly reached out her hand to tap his shoulder and get his attention, someone disruptingly entered the room and coincidentially it was Sakura and Ino. The pink-haired girl accidentally tripped as soon as she stepped foot in the room which startled the blonde to look up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Ino immediately gave her a hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," at this moment when she was done dusting herself, the eyes of the two _ex-lovers_ met in a very uncomfortable way at a very awkward moment. As green met with blue frustration also met with bitterness.

Naruto quickly looked away and put his attention back to his desk while Sakura released a disheartening sigh. As the two girls went to their seat the pink-haired girl wanted to try to talk to him so she walked up to him and calmly greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto."

He kept quite.

"Um, I received your letter and I jus-"

"I didn't sent you a letter," he cut her off.

"But it said-"

"Could you just stop making up lies again? I don't need your petty excuses okay, you just did what you did and that's it. So if you mind can you not talk to me right now," he coldly said, not looking at her even once.

Sasuko and Ino had a very shocking reactions when they overheard their conversation, the raven's eyes widened while the blonde girl covered her mouth as she let out a gasp.

Sakura felt more discouraged and ashamed at his response as she went back to her seat. As the atmosphere got denser and denser it soon vanished as other students began filling the room until finally classes has started.

"Okay class today..."

The raven cannot take her eyes off the blonde, she asumes that something bad has happened between them. She plans on approaching him later, she just hopes sooner or later they could resolve their problem together.

꧁___꧂

Confusion sorrounded Shizune's mind as she was heading to the principal office, she kept on theorizing why Itachi and Sasuko was separated and how she ended up with Orochimaru. The only information she got from the file Tsunade gave her is that she lost her parents at a young age and Orochimaru adopted her afterwards, it said she has an older brother but it wasn't really stated what happened to him or where he was at the time.

' _Maybe Orochimaru kidnapped her? Or even worse what if he was the one who killed her parents?_ ' she thought as she felt a shiver on her spine as the thought of living with a murderer came across her imagination.

When she was already in front of the office she began knocking on the door, she stood there quietly as she waited for her response.

"Come in."

She entered and caught her doing paper work, "Tsunade-san?"

"Shizune?" she looked up to see if it was brunette, she paused for a moment as she put down the pen and took off her reading glasses. "I didn't call for you, what's seems to be the problem?"

"I got information regarding Sasuko Uchiha's brother."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Go on." 

"Last week one of my fiance's colleagues went to our residence and claimed to be the girl's older brother."

"And why didn't you tell me up until now?"

She sighed, "At first I was skeptical about him, even though they obviously share the same traits but I wasn't that gullable to just based the truth through appearance only so I went on investigating him secretly."

"Did Kakashi knew about this before?"

"As far as I know Ma'am, he's completely clueless about the situation up until that time."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"As Kakashi's fiance I'm very well informed about all his secrets, and I can reassure you that he didn't knew about this nor the Uchiha Burning Incident."

Her eyes widened as she heard those three words, "How do you know the Uchiha Burning Incident?"

"Well as I've said earlier, I secretly investigated the so called 'Itachi Uchiha' and in the midst of searching his name in the internet I came across a very interesting article..."

᯽ _Flashback: 3 days ago_ ᯽

It was eight o'clock in the evening when the brunette decided to surf the web, she typed the words "How to win an arguement with your man?" and google searched it. But instead of getting an answer an ad popped up in her screen, the ad contained nude photos of women with huge breasts. 

"So these are the type of women Kakashi keeps fantasizing about in his magazines. Ha! They're not even close to being in the same level as me, I mean they're not even as gorgeous as I am. What all these people really care about is big big big, well for their information I don't need thick thighs to save lives!" She boasted in confidence.

"Shizune-chan are you asleep yet?!" Kakashi suddenly asked in the other room, he purposely raised his voice just for the brunette to hear.

"What did I say earlier?! Don't talk to me, I'm still mad at you! And besides tomorrow's Saturday so don't go telling me when I should sleep."

"I was just asking! And besides aren't you uncomfortable sleeping at the guest room? The last time you went there I found you in our bed quivering in fear, you told me you saw a ghost and you didn't left the bed for a day."

"Excuses! I refuse to enter that room until those unpleasant magazines of yours is still under the bed and not in the trash!" She immediately put on her earphones, that way she can no longer hear the man's voice and just enjoy the sound of music playing.

As she was scrolling she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to search about the raven and should focus on the task at hand. As she scrolled down on the results she came across a very intriguing title that says, "10 years after the Uchiha fire incident, where are the survivors now?" family meets their end as huge fire burns them alive..."

She tapped on the title and was redirected to an article.

* * *

𝖪𝗈𝗇𝗈𝗁𝖺 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗎𝗋𝖻𝖾𝖽 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗇𝖾𝗐𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖾 𝖴𝖼𝗁𝗂𝗁𝖺 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗌𝗉𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗈𝗐𝗇, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝖾𝖾𝗆𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝗈𝗌𝗍 𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖿𝗎𝗅 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒 𝗂𝗇 𝖪𝗈𝗇𝗈𝗁𝖺 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝗈𝗌𝗍 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝖼𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗋𝖾𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗍𝗌 𝖪𝗈𝗇𝗈𝗁𝖺 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝖽.

𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗋𝖾𝗆𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖴𝖼𝗁𝗂𝗁𝖺 𝗁𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗅𝗈𝗐𝗅𝗒 𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗍𝗈𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒 𝗅𝖾𝗀𝖺𝖼𝗒 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗌𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗜𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝗨𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗵𝗮. 

𝖡𝖾𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗂𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖻𝗎𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖾𝗌𝗌𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗂𝗇 𝖪𝗈𝗇𝗈𝗁𝖺 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖬𝖺𝖽𝖺𝗋𝖺 𝖴𝖼𝗁𝗂𝗁𝖺'𝗌 𝗌𝗎𝖼𝖼𝖾𝗌𝗌𝗈𝗋 𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝗇𝗈 𝖽𝗈𝗎𝖻𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗋𝖾𝖻𝗎𝗂𝗅𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒'𝗌 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾.

𝖨𝗇 𝗋𝖾𝖼𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝗇𝖾𝗐𝗌 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗋𝗎𝗆𝗈𝗎𝗋𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖨𝗍𝖺𝖼𝗁𝗂 𝗐𝖺𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝗅𝗒 𝖴𝖼𝗁𝗂𝗁𝖺 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝗎𝗋𝗏𝗂𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗌𝗎𝗋𝗉𝗋𝗂𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗅𝗒 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗂𝖾𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝗂𝖻𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀.

𝖠 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗆𝖾𝗋 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝖾𝖿𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗂𝗆𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖾𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗉𝖾𝖽 𝗉𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝖾, 𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝗂𝖽𝗌𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗐𝗈 𝗄𝗂𝖽𝗌 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗋𝖾𝗌𝖼𝗎𝖾𝖽 𝖻𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝗈𝗌𝗉𝗂𝗍𝖺𝗅 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗎𝗇𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗍𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗌 𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖽𝗂𝖾𝖽 𝖽𝗎𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗈𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝖻𝗅𝗈𝗈𝖽 𝗅𝗈𝗌𝗌. 𝖠 𝗐𝖾𝖾𝗄 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗏𝗂𝖾𝗐 𝗁𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗋𝖾𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗌𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗒, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖾𝖽𝗂𝖺 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝖾𝖽 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝖺𝖼𝗄.

𝖨𝗍 𝗌𝗈𝗈𝗇 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝖺 𝗉𝗈𝗉𝗎𝗅𝖺𝗋 𝗍𝗈𝗉𝗂𝖼 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗈𝗋 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝖼𝗈𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝗋 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝖺𝗅. 𝖯𝖾𝗈𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝗀𝖺𝗇 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗇𝖾𝖼𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗍𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗍𝗁 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖴𝖼𝗁𝗂𝗁𝖺𝗌 10 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 𝖺𝗀𝗈 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗍𝗁 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗇, 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗈𝗋𝗂𝗓𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾'𝗌 𝖺 𝗆𝖺𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝖻𝖾𝗁𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗌𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝖺𝖽𝖽𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝗈𝗅𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗂𝗍.

𝖳𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗈𝗉𝗂𝖼 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝗌𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝖺 𝗁𝗎𝗀𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾𝗋𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗍 𝗅𝗂𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖼𝗁𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝗈𝖿 𝗉𝗈𝗅𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝖿𝖿𝗂𝖼𝖾𝗋𝗌. 𝖨𝗇 𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗉𝗈𝗇𝗌𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖺𝖼𝖼𝗎𝗌𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗉𝗈𝗌𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗇 𝗌𝗈𝖼𝗂𝖺𝗅 𝗆𝖾𝖽𝗂𝖺 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝗈 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗎𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝖺𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗆𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗅𝗒 𝖺 𝖼𝗈𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝗇𝗈 𝗌𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝖾𝗏𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗅 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒 𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝖾𝗈𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗂𝗆 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾.

* * *

  
  


She immediately stopped reading as she was trying as best as she can to process these new pieces of information.

"So wait does that mean he really is Sasuko's brother?" she gasped as she realized that she just kept Itachi away from his sister by lying to him that she doesn't know her. "Oh my godddddd! I should call him right now—oh wait I don't have his number! I definitely can't go to his house since I don't know his address either and I totally refuse to ask that perv."

Suddenly, the closet slowly creaked open and an unknown dialer called her causing her to drop her phone in fear. She rushingly exited the room while grabbing hold of her blanket and went straight to their bedroom.

The silver-haired man was caught by surprise with the brunette's presence, he didn't expect her to suddenly decide to sleep with him considering their heated arguement earlier.

"Shizu-" he was quickly cut off by her.

"Shut up!"

Kakashi whose at loss of words just smiled as he held her closely to his arms. He wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasts since it will most likely to disappear in the morning.

"I love you."

"Whatever..."

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

She finished her explanation while also excluding the ghost part, she kept quite and waited for the other woman's response.

"So did you get to call him?"

"Um..." she paused and after a while she laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck.

Tsunade let out a sigh, "It's alright, you already helped enough."

She bowed and excused herself but before she could even leave the office her name was quickly called.

"Shizune!"

She immediately turned around, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Thank you," the blonde smiled.

The brunette smiled in return as she took her leave. Once she shut the door behind her a feeling of overwhelming joy began coursing through her veins, it was one of the few words that she rarely hears from her. She took a deep breath and went straight back to work as she tries her best to control her enthusiasm for her next mission.

꧁___꧂

Sasuko had been keeping an eye on Naruto the whole day, she noticed that he never talked to any of his friends even once. It lead her to think that they might also had something to do with his current unusual state.

The blonde spaced out and ignored everyone around him and only focusing on the teachers' lessons.

The raven didn't want to confront him just yet though, she waited until it was already time to go home. She wanted a private talk, a way for her to really know his current situation while also escaping the tension between him and his friends. Knowing that Sakura would most likely ask her if she caught them talking would mean a lot more drama which she does not want to get involved in, she thought that it's only best if she just talk to Naruto since at one point of her life he actually saw one of the crucial side of her that she hides from everyone else.

She secretly followed the blonde as he headed home, she made sure she was out of sight just to make sure he doesn't notices her. She was doing well until a group of people began blocking her view, she quickly made her way out of the crowd to catch up with following the blonde but unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

She went further to see if she can still find him but suddenly her hand was grabbed from behind by someone and dragged her to a secluded and narrow pathway. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the worst.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	18. Chapter 18

## Chapter 18: Melodrama

"Why are you following me?" the person asked in a very serious tone.

Once the raven recognized the voice she sighed in relief, it was just Naruto. "I um..."

The blonde looked at her intently as he pinned her to the wall, they were just an inch apart. They were so close that she could feel his breath which made her much more uncomfortable.

"Wait," she suddenly turned the tide as her embarrassment diminished completely. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you? Why didn't you come pick up your books yesterday?" she said in a stern manner as she crossed her arms.

"I um..." he was unable to answer her question. It never came across his mind that his actions would backfire on him.

"And why were you harsh on Sakura earlier? You were basically giving everyone the cold shoulder, I may not have known you for a long time but I know that this isn't what you normally do. Did something happen?" She surprisingly showed a worried expression.

He sighed in response, "I don't wanna talk about it." He was about to attempt to walk out on her when he was grabbed by the hand and shoved at the wall.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer me."

"What's your deal huh?! Why do you even care about my feelings when clearly you don't even give a damn about m-"

Sasuko suddenly slapped him, "You're right I don't care about you never have been and never will, but remember we are still a group! To be honest, if we weren't teamed up together I wouldn't care less about you, but we are and that's why we should help each other out. The day you saw my scars-I panicked, I locked myself in the bathroom but you were still stubborn enough to smash open the door. You saw that disgusting part of me and yet you didn't hesitate to comfort me..." she looked down. "Don't you dare think I'm doing this because I like you or whatever, this is just a way of thanking you for that time."

Naruto somewhat managed to smile for her nice yet blunt honesty, in the end he couldn't blame her for his problems.

He didn't want the conversation to grow any longer so he asked, "Can we go to your place? You know, so we can continue the song, the presentation isn't that far behind."

"Fine, let's go." she rushingly led the way.

"Hey you're walking too fast! Wait for me! Ugh."

꧁___꧂

"Hmm♪"

The day slowly drifted away as the sky came to a gloom, Shizune gently held Tonton in her arms as she enjoyed the calm atmophere. After the discussion with Tsunade earlier she finally overcame her pride and forgave her fiance. It's just ashame that they couldn't go home together since Kakashi had to finish school work but nevertheless she's still happy that despite their heated arguements they still manage to forgive each other and just learn from their mistakes. It's like her strictness for Tsunade before was passed on to Kakashi.

' _I wonder how Tsunade-sama is doing in her home without me?_ ' she sighed. ' _I hope she's not gambling anymore, I may be getting married but that doesn't mean she can just get away with her vices._ '

While she kept thinking of the bittersweet memories of her and the blonde; a sudden breeze started to crack up, then out of nowhere a black car unexpectedly appeared. It stopped right beside her and then a gray-haired man came out and pulled her straight to the car, it was all so sudden that Tonton almost slipped from her arms.

The man kindly introduced himself as _Kabuto_ and offered her some cookies.

"Greetings," the driver who had long black hair responded with a voice that could give anyone a chill in their spines.

"Wait, I recognize you," the brunette pointed out. 

"How could anyone not know the brilliant Orochimaru," Kabuto boasted. 

"You're that famous businessman man and also Sasuko's guardian."

"So you're aware about her brother? Itachi?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked in a very skeptic tone.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Miss Shizune."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not what's important, what only matter is that you need to correct your mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my former student heard your conversation earlier."

"Former student?"

"Clueless? Well let's just say she's one of the people whom you let down before."

Shizune might not want to admit it but she might know who he was talking about but she still hoped that it's not _her_ , "Anko?"

"Correct."

The brunette stayed silent as she started feeling regretful.

"You know she used to be one of my greatest students but it's a shame that all the knowledge I thought her would just be wasted by some illness. After all she just wanted to surpass you in every witch way possible. All that anger and envy was so satisfying to watch and yet she wanted to suppress those negative emotions but I didn't want her to so I forced her to plant more hate in you."

She gasped at his statement and gradually raised her voice, "You what?! All this time you were brainwashing her to hate me!"

"Weren't you the one who started it first? She told me everything about you, from the time you stole the man of her dreams and leaving her all alone."

"But I had no choice!"

"Save your excuses for later, for now let's talk continue the issue about Itachi. You see if someone meddles with my plan I usually KILL them but for you I'll make an exception."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple, just take back all the things you've said to Tsunade and cut all ties with Itachi."

"Or what?"

"Then I'll not only dispose of your body but also your most beloved fiancé. And don't even try reaching out to the police, some of them are working for me. Am I clear?"

She thought of it for a moment before slowly nodding to the agreement. 

"It's a yes Sir," Kabuto responded.

Though she can't make out the long-haired man's reaction she knew that behind that pale face he was smiling creepily inside. After a brief moment the car had stopped, she looked out of the window to see that they were parked right in front of her house. This made her quiver even more since they now know where she was living. 

"Goodnight," the man said in a very ominous voice.

She quickly left the vehicle and rushed into the house, she slammed the door close as the cold breeze crept through her skin.

"I should've taken the car."

꧁___꧂

"Am I just nobody♫︎ Break my heart again, don't know when this pain will end♫︎ I thought you were the one♫︎"

"Um..." the raven was surprised that the song has changed, she tried her best to turn her thoughts into words but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"I know, I——kinda deleted all the music we recorded."

"In that case, we can just do retakes right?"

"The thing is I might've threw away the lyrics to the song," he only had sheepish expression on him as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Sasuko just face palmed at what his emotions had driven him to do, "So you made a new song?"

"Not exactly, I kind of just made up my own tunes as I thought about depressing lines," he admitted. 

The raven sighed, "Well since we're making a new song anyways let me be the one to write the lyrics, I don't want you having an emotional breakdown when we perform."

"Guess you have a point, I don't even know if I'd be comfortable being on the same stage as her."

"Wait, you mentioned earlier that she broke your heart AGAIN?"

Naruto looked down as he didn't want to dig deeper into that topic, "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about that."

"Fine, just try to at least find it in your heart to forgive her."

Suddenly, a man's voice was heard calling the raven's name. Sasuko sat their frozen as the calls of her name got louder and louder, at which point the man had to go up to her room. The sound of his footsteps alone gave chills to the girl's spine but it got tenser as the tone of his voice slowly became sinister and perverted. It wasn't long before a knock on the door was heard but the girl didn't even there to move nor say anything.

Slightly confused at the current situation, Naruto just took the opportunity to answer the door. As the door opened a man with long hair was revealed loosening his neck tie.

Orochimaru's smirk quickly faded away and his eyes just widened at the presence of an unexpected guest whose looks reminded him so much of someone. 

"H-hello! You must be Sasuko's guardian nice to meet you," he greeted diffidently.

The man averted his eyes to the raven and had a displeased expression, he soon reverted his gaze back to the blonde and offered him a fake yet convincing smile. "Nice to meet you too, may I ask who might you be?"

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm-"

Sasuko was quick to cut him off as she eventually broke up from her paralysis, "We're classmates! And we're just doing a group project."

"I see-well good luck then," and just like that he fled to what seems to be his room.

Naruto sighed in relief as he leaned on the door behind him, "You know what I should just go, It's getting late anyways-"

"No!" she responded quite demandingly. "I mean——if possible can you..."

"Sleepover?"

She nodded a bit embarassed.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a school day tomorrow after all so I don't know."

"I'm an early riser so don't worry," though still surprised at her own showcase of desperation she knew that this was the least gruesome decision. At the end of the day she'll always choose to set aside her pride rather than having to risk losing the sanity that she has left.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well you're the one who insisted that we should finish our math lessons first which caused us two hours of our time, not only that but you also managed to delete all records of our song. I want to sympathize with you but you should really think twice before throwing away other people's work," she crossed her arms.

"Fine! But at least let me call my mom," he took out his phone and began dialing her.

Meanwhile the raven discreetly showed a relieved expression as there's already a distinct feeling of reassurance that Orochimaru will not even set foot at her room knowing that another person is present. She thank the stars for giving her Naruto as a way to finally escape from the man's shackles for once. She immediately chuckled at the sight of the blonde's flushed face as he was obviously getting embarassed at whatever his mother is saying.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	19. Chapter 19

## Chapter 19: Undercover

"Itachi!" Kisame caught his partner's attention as he immediately approached him.

"You're late," the raven crossed his arms.

"Maybe you're just too early."

"Whatever, let's just go."

The two men entered the school with Kisame's application in hand. Itachi thought that it would be best if he came along just to make sure his partner doesn't mess this up and to see if he can find his sister along the way.

"You know, even if you managed to find her here it doesn't mean she'll willingly go with you just like that."

The raven sighed, "I know."

"And besides don't you think it's a bit suspicious that she has been enrolled to public schools many times by that snake and how he didn't even try changing Sasuko's name?"

"Clearly, he just wants me to take the bait. Trust me I've been in too many situations where I thought I could finally find her but turns out to be just a trap."

"You mean just like the time I saved your butt from those bad guys."

"I was perfectly capable in handling those bastards."

"Tsk, you couldn't even throw a single punch at them."

Itachi went silent, this was one of those moments where he's too prideful to admit it.

Kisame took a quick glance at him before he responded once again, "You know when I first met you, you were so arrogant and just rushed to things you weren't even prepared for." He waited for the raven's response but didn't received anything in return so he just decided to continue, "You were so god damn mysterious back then. Even though I let you join our team and eventually started to become friends you still wouldn't tell me why you got into that mess in the first place."

"Hn."

"Your motives, your identity, your purpose I wanted to know all of that. I wanted to know why you wanted to stick with me even after our strange first encounter."

Itachi took a deep breath and stopped at his tracks as he faced the very buff man, "This may not be the right time and place to tell you this but-we've already shared most of our time together and I may have been cold at first but you've already proven your trust to me a long time ago." They looked each other in the eye with the raven having a very serious yet humble expression, "I may not have liked the idea of us being in a relationship before but all you need to know now is that I don't really mind being closely attached with you and I will gladly tell you everything you need to know about me."

Kisame smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"Okay that's enough," he broke free from his embrace. "Let's focus at the task at hand, come on let's go."

"Aww but I never got to hold your ass," his hand attempted to touch it but it was quickly slapped away by the raven's.

"DON'T ever go to that place," he slightly raised his voice. "You really don't have any shame do you?"

"Only when I'm with you," the tall man smirked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Save it for later. Remember why we're here okay? So try to keep your hands to yourself at least just for now."

"Whatever you say princess."

The raven didn't bother arguing with him anymore and just proceeded up the stairs where he was informed to be the principal's office. Once they finally arrived to the front door of the office, Itachi noticed that it was left slightly opened.

"Shouldn't we knock the door?" Kisame asked as his partner took a peak at the door.

"Wait, Shizune is talking with the principal."

"Really? Then shouldn't we just wait outside?"

"I need every piece of information I can get right now."

"But eavesdropping? Come on you're not the type of person who'd invade anyone's privacy."

"What would you do if your little sister was taken captive by a man that could potentially hurt her?"

Kisame became silent as he could not answer the question.

The raven sighed, "If it was that simple to get Sasuko back I would have done it a long time ago. If I don't get enough information I won't be able to think my plans through and I would eventually make a mistake causing me to be a few steps behind on my objective and HIM one step closer in endangering my sister even more."

꧁___꧂

"Tsunade-san, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Shizune?"

"There might have been a-mistake."

The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"You see the one who claims to be Itachi turns out to just have the same name as Sasuko's elder brother, he informed me that he already found his sister and decided to not continue with meeting with the girl." She tried to explain in the most convincing way possible.

"Is that so? Then if it's alright with you can I meet this _Itachi_."

"Unfortunately, they already left the country. He said that he had to bring her to America since their family currently lives there now."

She sighed, "Thank you for informing me."

Shizune nodded in response as she turned around and was going to leave the office.

꧁___꧂

As the raven saw the brunette turned around to leave he immediately grabbed his partner's hand and dragged them silently to a corner where she could not see them. Luckily, they were unnoticed.

"Why are we hiding?" Kisame asked confused.

"Shh."

"Okay?"

Itachi waited patiently for the brunette until she was nowhere to be seen. "I should leave for now, you should go on ahead."

"What exactly did you hear there?"

"I'll tell you all the details later."

Kisame nodded as both of them went there separate ways.

The raven quickly rushed downstairs, as he was making his way to the exit he came across what he believed was Naruto's class. He spotted the blonde at the near back of the second row and just showed a little tender smile, he remembered the last time he visited him and his mother. But, his attention was suddenly caught when his gaze focused on the person right behind the blonde.

He somewhat recognized that person but couldn't really identify who it was since it was wearing a hoodie, but nonetheless looking directly to it's one revealed eye, black hair, and pale skin was enough for him to be convinced that maybe this was the person he was looking for. He didn't want to jump straight to conclusions as it might also cause not only Shizune and Kakashi's life but also Naruto to be endangered. He immediately left the scene as now he had more reasons to initiate his plan.

꧁___꧂

"Class!"

Everyone was caught in surprise as Iruka had suddenly appeared in front of the classroom.

"So as you all know Guy-sensei took a leave because of medical issues so I'll be taking his period for now. About the presentation, we've decided that it will be extended until next month. In return, other students and teachers will be joining us so while the other classes are performing please behave. I will give you the remaining hour to practice even harder, this time the minimum time of the song should be 3 minutes long."

Some students groaned as they were really looking forward for this day and that all their preparation has now gone to waste.

Others celebrated as it turns out they still haven't yet written even a single sentence. (L̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ m̶e̶ l̶o̶l̶)

As everyone began working on their song Naruto seemed uninterested and just stood to go sit beside Kiba.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sasuko called the blonde to come back.

"I already know most of the song!" he replied.

"Then what will I do then? Your the only one that doesn't fully memorized the lyrics."

"Don't forget the other member," he points at Sakura's direction without ever looking at her. "Go teach her the song or whatever."

The raven just rolled her eyes at the blonde's bitterness and just proceeded to where the pinkette was sitting. She was a little bit surprised as the girl just sat their silently as if there weren't other people in the room, ' _So that's what I look like everyday._ '

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" she looked around as if she just snapped out from a trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So about the song we wrote, we kind of changed all of it."

"What?"

"You see all the lyrics and saved recordings got lost and-"

"It's Naruto isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Did he say something about me?"

"Do you wanna talk about it though?"

"It's fine, I just-want to become friends with him again."

"I think that'll take some time but don't let that stop you from trying, right now let's just focus at the task at hand. We're not gonna finish on time if this drama keeps on going," the raven tried to reassure her the best way she could.

Sakura was quite for some time before she said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

꧁___꧂

"Hey!" Naruto immediately catched up with the raven as he was just done saying his goodbyes to all his other friends. "Since we're working on the song together why not this time come sleepover in my house?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if it's okay with you."

She thought for a moment as it's her second time coming to another classmate's house and this time it's the blonde's.

"Will your mother be okay with it?"

"Of course! She's the nicest person you'll ever meet," he answered. ' _Except for Mondays._ '

"Okay. Sure. Fine."

"Won't you go to your house first though?"

"No it's fine, let's just head straight to your house."

"Won't your guardian be mad?"

"No," she casually replies. ' _Actually h_ _e would but honestly I'll do anything just to avoid that monster,_ ' she thought

As the raven followed him she also kept track of what directions they were going so just in case she needs to escape from her house when something happens she'd know where to go.

"We're here!" he jumped a bit as he grinned with enthusiasm.

Sasuko analyzed the house, it was a two story house with a very bright design consisting of mostly orange, red, and yellow colors. Though it wasn't as big and dark as her home she didn't really mind it at all.

Once they entered his home they were suddenly greeted by the blonde's mother.

"NARUT-" the redhead had to stop at her tracks once she noticed a girl right next to her son. "Oh hello there miss," she waved and smiled at her.

"Kaa-san this is my classmate Sasuko, she's the one who let me sleep at her house."

"Is that so?" she walked up to the raven and looked at her straight in the eyes.

For a moment, Sasuko was intimidated at the look she was given. It's as if she was looking right into her soul and one by one gonna tear her whole existence apart but to her surprise she was hugged by her.

"Thank you."

"Y-your welcome?"

She let go of the hug and began leading her to the kitchen where she had already prepared food.

"Go sit down and I'll prepare a plate for you."

"Thank you Naruto's mom."

"Just call me Kushina honey."

"Okay—Kushina."

"Oh by the way, Naruto someone sent a package for you I already put it in your room so go check it out."

"Really?!" he rushed upstairs to his room.

When he got there he immediately spotted the box just right next to his bed. It was a big well-varnished wooden box tied with a very regal looking red-velvet bow and on top of that it also had the calligraphic symbol of love printed on it. Right at that moment he already knew who sent it as he only knows one person who sends stuff this grand. He gently untie the ribbon since he did not want to ruin it and because he really likes taking his time touching very soft fabrics; when he opened the box he was surprised to see a very well made clay sculpture of himself, right beside it was a note.

\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑵𝒂𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒐 _,_

𝑰 _'_ 𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 _'_ 𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 _'_ 𝒕 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 (;

𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 _'_ 𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝑺𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑰 𝒈𝒐 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒑𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 _(_ 𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 _)_. 𝑰𝒕 _'_ 𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒐𝒏 𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒘𝒆 _'_ 𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 _._ 𝑩𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒄𝒖𝒕𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒓𝒊𝒏 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖 _(_ 𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚 _)_ 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 **_8_** 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔.

𝑰 _'_ 𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈.

𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒚,  
𝑮𝒂𝒊𝒂 

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

"I love you too..." he whispered under his breath.

He sat down on his bed, quietly staring at the letter as began having this feelings he couldn't understand, it reminded him so much of something he really didn't needed right now—the memory of how his and Sakura's relationship started.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


End file.
